Nobody Likes a Junior
by rebornandrenewed
Summary: Jimmy's mom married again and has unfortunately have to look after his step-sibling. But time doesn't stop for him as clique wars, unusual events and Gary's return become the main source of his frustration. And who's that 'Phantom' guy anyway? Edited
1. Watchdog of Misery and a Mob Lord Father

Title: Nobody likes a junior

Rating: PG-13?

Warning: Stupidity, bad writing, suggestive themes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Bully, GTA nor Rockstar.

Summary: Jimmy's mom has re-married again, and it happens to be an aging gang lord from Vice City, and now he has to look out for his step-sibling. Meanwhile, falling outs within cliques and Gary coming back to school makes his sibling the least of his worries. Will he be able to maintain peace within the school, or will another tragedy strike?

A/N: I haven't written in 3 ½ years, so expect bad writing and re-used ideas. I'm better at reviewing anyway. Let's just hope that the A I got from English would come in handy. Anyway, this chapter would focus on why Jimmy is Gary's watch dog and Jimmy the circumstances why Jimmy has a new step-censored. Think I would spoil the gender? HAH! (Actually, I haven't decided yet.) And it describes his new father and his shiny, shiny car. Shiny.

_**Edit!: **_Completely redone: Now with 30 less typos and 'speeeling' errors, 50 less coagulated paragraphs, and 20 environmentally friendly. Huzzah.

* * *

Jimmy walked to the entrance of the school, a nervous looking Petey walking beside him, and for some reason, Gary. He didn't exactly beg for the position of Gary's watchdog, Crabblesnitch did. When Gary was released from the asylum and re-admitted to Bullworth, everyone thought that Dr. Crabblesnitch was crazy, Jimmy and Sheldon included.

Apparently, Gary has shown _'exemplary recovery and positive reaction to medication'_. It just sounded to Jimmy that Gary just acted his way into a situation to his favor yet again. Either that, or his parents paid a lot of money to re-enter their son, just like they did to keep the press quiet. The news of the Bullworth riot caused by their son had only reached the locals, though it really, REALLY should've been national headlines. Nevertheless, he was called up to the principal's office one day only to be surprised by a disheveled and stressed looking principal.

"_We've tried everyone," said the Principal. "We've tried Harrington, but he left as soon as he I've mentioned Smith's name. Mr. Vincent looked maniacal and deranged. Mr. Sinclair was and is still unable to reply, due to Mr. Vincent's unprovoked- er,- crotchshot, for a lack of a better term. _

_Although he did seem very reluctant to take Mr. Smith under his wing, going far enough to say, 'I'd rather chop my genitalia off and eat it rather than take that…fatherless boy.' And I did re-arrange that sentence very heavily._

_Which reminds me, Please do try and break up the debate they are currently doing in the football field, they have already broke five benches and knocked out that little black boy, Sheeprock. _

_Alas, Mr. Jones has passed out at the mere mention of Smith and 'buddy' at the same sentence. Poor boy, seems that education has finally catched up to him! I have seen him in the library well past the curfew on a trip for a copy of the yearbook, reading up on human anatomy and sexuality! Although I am not so sure why he is still reading about that, seeing as he's memorized the human anatomy at least three years ago…"._

After that interesting conversation, Dr. Crabblesnitch has crawled to him on bended knees (Jimmy reminded himself of consulting Gord if it qualified as rape), begging, (once again, in caps) BEGGING, for Jimmy to give Gary another chance. He seriously considered beating the man senselessly right there, but thought other wise. Before being able to say 'No', his mouth betrayed him. _"I'll do my best, sir."._

Since then, he had been forced to watch Gary's every move. He head to be with him, day in and day out. He had to wait by his door as he dressed (he also asked Gord if this was also rape), as he got his books from his locker (he could also be called a walking tissues dispenser, for he was loaded with TP, just in case water balloons were inside), eating at the cafeteria, and in the showers (when Gary was in, Jimmy made sure he was at least seven feet or more away from him). When Petey learned of this arrangement, he thought that he was insane.

"_Are you crazy Jimmy?! What if he starts another clique war? What if he manages to manipulate the townies and Dr. Crabblesnitch again? WHAT IF HE MAKES ME DO ANOTHER STRIPTEASE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BOY'S DORM?!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"…_Er… Nothing…". _

That was certainly illuminating.

Even though he knew the risks of hanging out with the sociopath, he still went along with Jimmy. Normally, he would've told him to back off, but he pitied the pink wearing boy. Even if he was made head boy, he was still not respected or liked enough to belong to any group. Hell, the only way his living conditions in Bullworth improved was that he didn't get beat up anymore (not that they tried).

"Hey Jimmy, is your new sibling a boy or a girl?" asked Petey, edging away from Gary, who had been poking him for the past few minutes. "I told you Pete, I don't know yet," said an annoyed Jimmy. Now this was something he didn't like. He might not have been so appreciative of his mother's choices in men (in fact, he hated them), but at least he knew that when she married them, their businesses were either legal or mostly legal (age and looks were optional).

But this one he didn't get. After his mother got off the cruise ship with the urn of his deceased husband (cocktails during you-know-what is apparently a big no-no), she checked into the nearest hotel, which was in a city called Vice City.

After settling down, she went to a nightclub called The Malibu. There she met a depressed and widowed man called Tommy Vercetti. His wife had died in what appears to be a failed drug deal. This alarmed Jimmy, but enticed his mom into getting the man more, mostly because he seemed to be the richest in the area, and according to her, had a voice and a body to die for (The day that he appreciates his mother's description of her fantasies was the day he would cut his own balls off).

His mother married him a month after the start of his summer vacation. She was a bit disappointed however, when she found out that Tommy had a kid with Mercedes, his dead wife. But like the cunning woman that she was, she had immediately worked on sending the kid to Bullworth. Tommy agreed, albeit grudgingly and now he had to be the watchdog of three miserable people. He already hated the kid, and he hasn't even met him or her yet.

They were standing in front of the school gates, waiting for Jimmy's new dad and sibling to arrive. A slightly awkward silence took over, and was first broken by Gary. "Hey Hopkins, d'you think it's a boy who's as brainless as you, or a girl that's like your mother, a useless whore?" said a gleeful looking Gary.

Jimmy turned around and glared at him menacingly. "You're lucky my responsibility," he threatened.

"Or what? You'll beat me up like a real man?? 'Cause I don't even think you're even one, FRIEND," retorted Gary. Jimmy's face contorted in anger and yelled, "Shut your mouth Gary, or I'll shut it for you!". "Ooohhh, I'm shaking in my little teal shirt," replied Gary sarcastically. Jimmy's became more furious, and Gary smirked playfully, malice shining in his eyes.

Petey walked in between them just in time and piped, "G-Guys, don't fight!, Jimmy's dad is here…". Jimmy gave Gary, who gave him the finger, one look of contempt before turning around to the car that was pulling up in front of them.

All of their jaws dropped.

"Your new dad must be loaded," laughed Gary. "Oh shut up," was the only reply he could come up with at this moment. Even though he hated to admit it, Gary was right; his mom had struck gold.

The car in front of them was a silver 1980 Infernus. It had bullet proof sides, gleaming high-end finish and with horsepower enough to tire Lola (well, you get the picture). The driver's door opened, and out came a man clad in a blue Hawaiian shirt and white pants.

White and gray streaked the side of the man's hair, and his wrinkles lined his forehead, but apart from that, age didn't seem to touch the rest of his body and his posture. There was an air of power around him, an air that just demands respect, but as always, Jimmy had completely ignored this and was about to laugh (so was Gary; Petey looked too intimidated and shocked to speak), but when he spotted the gun on the man's belt, he shut his mouth immediately.

The man walked around the front of the car and walked directly to them. He stopped when he was at least a foot away from them and crossed his arms, a look of great distaste clearly shown on his features.

"Which one of you is Hopkins?" he questioned. Both Gary and Petey pointed at Jimmy, who was in their middle. "So… You're that punk that she's been talking about?" said Tommy. Jimmy ignored this and retorted, "And you're that mob lord mom was talking about? You look more like his driver." Petey gasped while Gary muttered, "Don't be an idiot Hopkins, and shut your mouth for once."

"Very brave of you kid. But you see, I'm not impressed. Your tramp of a mother told me you were a boy, not a faggot. Running around with a kid in pink and another kid that looks like he's been molested by his dad? Really now, your mom was more of a fighter in bed than these two," sneered Vercetti.

Jimmy took a step forward and yelled angrily, "What did you say about me and my mother?!". Petey restrained him as Gary said, "Calm down Hopkins, you moron, he's got a gun in his belt."

Tommy's eyes narrowed and growled, "Did you just question me, you little prick?". Petey froze and Gary smacked his forehead, muttering, "Now you've done it."

"I asked you a question. Now, ANSWER IT," Jimmy growled back. He wasn't about to be pushed around by an old gimp, even though he might have just signed his death wish.

Tommy and Jimmy looked at each other venomously for a few minutes, then the older man sneered.

"You've got guts kid," said Tommy. "But I'm keeping my eyes on you. Try to molest my kid, and you've got a grave to your name."

"Oh, this is ridiculous," said a voice behind the mob lord. The door on the passenger's side opened and closed with a flourish, revealing the person who had been about his mother's letter.

"I leave you with my new step-brother for one minute, and you threaten to sick on a hit on him. Sheesh, dad, Vance and Ricardo are dead, and believe me, if they're not, I'll kill them both myself."

* * *

A/N: Not a good fic, I know, but I'm very rusty. But then again, I've always been a sucky writer. I don't know what to make of Jimmy's new sibling's gender yet, so YOU guys decide. Please enclose your wanted gender with your review…. And please, DO review.


	2. Of Preps and Sucker Punches

A/N: I hate my school. Shallow friends, stupid administration, it's a piece of you-know-what on earth. Parents, if you hate your child, send him or her to (Censored to protect the future generations of my loins). And uh, thank you to TURMOIL and Enter Name Here. I can't believe I got reviews... Take that, former account!

* * *

"I told you not to come out yet," said Tommy, an exasperated look on his face. "I can't just sit in there while you threaten my brother," said the girl. She was already dressed in a black-and-white version of the school uniform, white shorts and legwarmers adding to the ensemble. Her black and red hair was clamped up and her tanned arms were crossed, a glare fixed on her face as she looked at her father.

"You do know I'm just looking out for you," said Tommy.

"Yeah well, thanks dad," said the girl, rolling her eyes.

She walked to Jimmy and held out her hand. "I'm Helena Inez Vercetti, but you could call me Inez," said Inez. Jimmy reluctantly shook her hand and said,"Jimmy Hopkins, your new brother and babysitter." Gary suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Inez's hand, shook it, and said, "Gary Smith, the smarter part of our little group."

Petey waved at her awkwardly and said weakly, "I'm Peter Kowalski, head boy." He reached out a hand, which the girl took enthusiastically, slightly repulsed by the pink monstrosity that he was wearing.

"You, boy, help me get your sister's stuff," said Tommy gruffly, motioning for Jimmy to come with him. Tommy walked to the front of the car and opened it.

"Take this stuff to your sister's dorm. I need to talk to the principal," said Tommy. And with that he walked into the gates, grabbing his daughter, who was chatting with Gary about blowing up hamsters.

Jimmy glared at his father's back before saying, "C'mon guys, lets get this over with." Petey stumbled over to Jimmy, followed by Gary, who was grinning evilly. While Petey and Jimmy, was loading a trunk out of the car, Gary pulled out a duffel bag and a guitar case.

"You know Hopkins, your sister's almost as psychotic as me. Maybe she'll let me bang her?" said Gary maliciously.

Jimmy dropped his end of the trunk and grabbed Gary by the collar. "Do something to her and you'll regret it. I am NOT going to risk my ass just 'cause your psycho brain gets any brilliant ideas," said Jimmy in a deadly voice, ignoring the fact that Petey's foot was probably crushed because Jimmy's end of the trunk ended up on his foot.

"As if I'd really touch her," said Gary, rolling his eyes at the other boy. Jimmy let go of him with difficulty, and went to help Petey.

All three of them made their way to the girl's dorm (Petey carried an amplifier because Jimmy felt sorry for his foot) with no difficulty at all. When they reached the door, Miss Philips and Mrs. Peabody were there when they arrived.

"We'll take it from here. Go up to the principal's office. They must finally be done with the orientation by now," said Miss Philips. Jimmy nodded and dragged Gary away by the arm, who was complaining about not seeing the girl's shower room.

* * *

Tommy, Inez, and Dr. Crabblesnitch were already in the reception part of the office when the three of them arrived. The principal looked rather ruffled and Inez looked bored. Tommy was glaring at various passer-by's, successfully making them run away in fear.

"Ah! There you are, Hopkins! Wait here for one moment while your father says good-bye to your sister, then you could guide her around our academy. Mr. Kowalski, keep an eye on both Mr. Hopkins and Smith," said Dr. Crabblesnitch, saying the last part in a whisper.

Tommy hugged Inez and said, "Remember, if you ever need to defend yourself, your gun is in your pillow, the battery grenades are in your clothes, and your baseball bat is in your guitar case." Inez rolled her eyes once more and said, "Don't worry dad. You should be nervous for yourself. I mean, you're the one who's going to pull off another bank heist with the San Andreas and Liberty City king pins later, not me."

Dr. Crabblesnitch, Jimmy, Gary and Petey stood there silently, not sure how to react. 'So mom DID marry the Vice City mob lord,' thought Jimmy.

"Ah… Well, thank you once again for enrolling your daughter to our illustrious academy, Mr. Vercetti. Let me assure you now that your daughter will be safe from any kind of harm," said Dr. Crabblesnitch, shaking the other man's hand.

"She better be. You do remember every single one of my threats, don't you?" said Tommy, squeezing the man's hand a 'little' too tightly.

"Every single one, I'm afraid," replied Dr. Crabblesnitch, wrenching his crushed hand from Vercetti's grasp as quietly as he could.

"Good, or else the Columbine shooting would be nothing compared to what I'll do," said Tommy. He kissed his daughter's cheek once more before climbing down the stairs and out the door, making Melody and Karen cry as he glared at them.

The principal waited for the man to disappear before turning back to the group. "Well… Go on then Hopkins, tour her around," snapped Dr. Crabblesnitch, slightly unnerved by Mr. Vercetti's unusual personality. He turned around and went back inside his office, muttering unregonizable words.

Ms. Danvers gave them a cold look, which they took as a sign to get out of there. They turned around and walked downstairs, Jimmy making sure that Gary wasn't to near to Inez ("It's not that I'll manipulate her against you, you know," said Gary, almost unable to contain his mirth.)

* * *

Jimmy walked at the back of the group alongside Gary, while Petey was in front of them with Inez. "This is the Harrington House, an exclusive dorm where rich kids sleep in," said Petey, pointing at the huge dormitory on their left.

They were the only ones out on the school grounds besides the prefects because it was first period, and all four of them were exempt due to Mr. Vercetti's 'persuasion' (which of course was not limited to gun threats, arson, beheading and school massacre).

Inez looked at Petey and replied, "Dad didn't want me to go there. He said, "You'll be an inbred sodomistic prick like those kids". And I kinda agree." Gary snorted and muttered, "As if you're not already." "Shut up Gary," growled Jimmy. They walked down the stairs and turned right.

"That's the library over there, and on the left side is the parking lot," said Petey. "Well isn't that obvious," said Gary, rolling his eyes at the smaller boy, who blushed furiously. "Gary, I don't want to offend you or anything, but you're a big jerk, you know that?" said Inez, turning around to face him with a frown on her face.

"Ooh, the gangster's daughter is mad. I'm so scared," mocked Gary.

"The last time I've heard that from anyone, he was dead after my dad shot him," said Inez icily. Gary looked around in fake fear and said, "Well, daddy dearest isn't here now, isn't he?"

"But I am," said Jimmy, eyes narrowing in distaste. "Hopkins, since when did you care for this tramp?" said Gary, a challenging look on his face. "Guys, come on, don't fight…" said Petey, nervously looking at both Gary and Jimmy, who were once again looking at each other with utmost loathing.

The bell rang thirteen seconds later, startling all of them. "C'mon Inez, l-let's go to the canteen," stammered Petey. Inez grabbed Jimmy's hand and said, "Jimmy, ignore him. If something bad happens to him, you might get in trouble." Jimmy ignored Gary's taunts and jeers as they went into the school and in the canteen.

* * *

"Feeding time at the zoo," said Gary maliciously. They stepped out of the hallway and saw that the cliques around them were on their usual places.

"Those are the nerds," said Petey, pointing at a group of people wearing green and playing a board game. "They have no social life at all, as you could see. They hang out in the library," Petey added.

"Those guys playing basketball with those little kids' heads are the bullies. Avoid the parking lot if you don't want to meet them. And that's the clique leader, Russel," said Jimmy, pointing at the large boy stuffing an unfortunate looking boy into a trash can. "Those 'roid gorillas over there are the jocks. The whole athletics department is their turf. And honestly, can't think of anything else to say about them other than they all smell like used jockstraps."

"Those ninnies in the light blue vests are the preps. They're all about old money and condescending attitude," said Gary sarcastically. "They're also massively inbred," added Jimmy. "How about those guys?" asked Inez, looking at Johnny Vincent and his boys curiously. "Oh, those are the Greasers, 50's throwbacks. Why do you look so interested anyway?" said Jimmy curiously. "Just wanted to know every clique, that's all," said Inez, quickly turning away from Johnny when Jimmy noticed her staring.

"What's good around here?" said Inez, avoiding Jimmy' amused look.

"You mean what's edible," said Gary, casually grabbing a plate of croquettes, corn and carrots from an unsuspecting kid. He shoved it under Inez's nose and she turned green.

"Err… On second thought, I'm not too hungry," said Inez, stepping away from the plate. Gary threw it back at the kid unceremoniously and said, "Well, I'm going to be late for my medication. C'mon femme boy, let's leave these losers alone," said Gary, putting a vice-like grip on Petey's shoulder, steering both himself and the other boy from the canteen. "You better not skip on your meds like last time Gary, or there would be hell to pay!" shouted Jimmy, and got a one-fingered salute for his troubles.

"Come on," said Jimmy, looking slightly murderous. Inez followed him to the table in where the nerds were playing their board game. She caught a waft of sweat that seemed to come from them and she recoiled slightly, being forcibly reminded of mold.

"Hey Jimmy!" said Earnest, waving at him enthusiastically, blinking at Inez as he noticed her.

"Who-Who is she?" he asked as they sat down. "My new step-sister," said Jimmy, looking at Algie pointedly. The boy gave Jimmy two sandwiches as a haughty looking blonde approached him. "Step-sister? Does that mean you have a new father again, James?" asked Derby, who had his arm around his cousin, Pinky, again.

"Got a problem with that, rich boy?" said Ted, sitting down opposite Inez. "Both of you shut up before you get hurt," said Jimmy, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth moodily before giving the other one to Inez, who gave it back to Algie with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Jimmy," muttered the clique leaders. Derby kissed Pinky and shooed her away (she looked scandalized) before sitting down on Ted's left.

"If you want to keep both of your balls intact Harrington, don't kiss your cousin in front of us again," said a rough voice behind Inez. "Derby, don't talk, and Johnny, shut the hell up. I'm trying to enjoy Algie's lunch here," said Jimmy moodily, who, surely enough, was eating the poor boy's basket of sandwiches.

Inez blushed slightly as Johnny sat down beside her, and she mentally slapped herself to try and get rid of it. "Hey Jimmy, who's the new girl?" said Johnny, casting a look at the reddening girl beside him. "Her name's Inez, Jimmy's new step-sister," piped Earnest.

"Name's Johnny Vincent," said Johnny, shaking Inez's hand, who was able to go through it without giggling nervously.

"Ted Sinclair," said the jock, nodding at her. "Earnest Jones, at your service, miss!" waved Earnest behind Jimmy. Derby leaned across the table and kissed Inez on the cheek, startling her effectively. He leaned back, and much to the growing dislike of everyone in the table and Pinky (and to a certain extent, Bif), he held her hand.

Derby opened his mouth to speak, voice coming out in a laughably dramatic manner:"My name's Derby Harrington, leader of the Preps and master of the Harrington House. If you ever need assistance, Madame Inez, I am-".

But they never found out what he was going to say, for he was knocked out cold with a jaw-breaking punch from Inez. Jimmy looked at her in surprise and said, "What the heck did you do?"

"I punched him. Obviously," replied Inez, picking up a fork and poking the unconscious boy's head. "Never did like pompous suck-ups," she added.

Johnny clapped her back and said, "Nice one, 'Nez! Laid out the trust fund baby with just one punch." Inez reddened slightly at this but was saved of the trouble of answering why she was blushing when the bell rang for second period.

"Let's go, we've got the same subjects," said Jimmy, snapping at the other preppies for them to clean up their leader. As they went out of the cafeteria, Inez received pats to the back and congratulations, and she thanked them in an amused way.

"I didn't know people here were so nice," said Inez in amazement.

"I wouldn't think so," muttered Jimmy darkly, pulling off the second 'kick me' sign off her back. He made a mental note to kick both Luis' and Wade's asses later for this.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, short and sucky, but please, read and review as always…


	3. We come with Eeebil Tidings

A/N: Thanks to TURMOIL and Chocobel for the reviews! I love the support guys. It keeps my plot bunny from dying. As usual, read and review…

Cupertino… I have to remember that one.

-------

The afternoon class was gym, and Jimmy knew it was going to be the measuring stick on whether or not his new step-sister was going to be marked as a nerd or as a jock. He prayed that she would be the latter, though.

When they were dressed for class and did the warm up exercises, they divided by groups as usual. Boys were on one part of the gym, and girl's on the other.

"Ok guys, my name is Coach Andrew, your new gym teacher and football coach," greeted a freckly man in track pants and sweatshirt.

A couple of the girls giggled and some of the boys groaned. Jimmy and Inez, however, were both giving him appraising looks. "We're going to do dodge ball next meeting, but for now, we're going to practice your aim," announced Coach Andrew, which made the nerds whimper.

Noticing the sounds coming from the nerds, he smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll divide into groups and go through it like a mini tournament. No unfair stuff like I've heard your last gym teacher did."

"So, I guess five each team-"he was cut off by the sudden shuffling in the gym, the cliques were trying to find each other and pair up. The coach grinned and said, "We're going to do it a bit differently this time."

He picked up a sack from the rack of balls to his left. "We're going to have a pick, people," said the coach, who winced when a flurry of shouts and complains reached his ears. Inez raised her eyebrows a Jimmy questioningly, who shrugged at her.

"I will not pair up with these paupers!" said an outraged Gord, looking at Vance in disgust. "Well, I'm not too keen to be buddies with you, rich kid," shouted Vance back. Coach Andrew was passive and looked amused by the 'school spirit' being displayed by his class, but when he saw that fists were about to fly, he grabbed the megaphone by the ball rack and bellowed, "All of you shut up and stay put, or else I'll put you all in detention!"

This effectively quelled the class, as each of them went quiet at the mere mention of the word 'detention'. "Finally, a teacher who knows what he's doing," muttered Gary maliciously.

Coach Andrew sighed and said, "Will the following students please come over here?" All of them suddenly stiffened. "This is going to be great! A detention and it's only the first week!" muttered Gary manically. "Shut up Smith," said Jimmy, one of his eyes twitching in an effort not to lose his temper.

"Well, err; I better call them up… Uh, first off, Jones, Earnest." A nervous looking Earnest emerged from the small group of nerds near the door and walked to his side, looking as if he'd faint any moment. "White, Davis." Davis broke from the other bullies, looking extremely frustrated. "Hopkins, Jimmy." Jimmy looked at him in surprise and approached the coach, thinking of all he had done in the past week to deserve this.

"_I remember putting in pudding in Algie's underwear, blackmailing Kirby with pictures of him kissing Trent (oh wait, that was Gary…), 'accidentally-on-purpose' pinching Christy in the butt… Yup, can't think of a reason."_

"Montrose, Bryce." Bryce looked stunned for a moment before heading out, keeping a respectable distance from Earnest. "Romano, Larry." Peanut ignored the mutterings from the preps and went to Earnest's left side, purposely avoiding Bryce. "And last, but not the least, Lana, Luis." Luis went in front, a confused look on his face.

"Am I going to get detention?" asked Luis apprehensively. Coach Andrew raised an eyebrow and said, "Where'd you get that idea?" Almost all of them looked at the megaphone pointedly. "Oh, oh! Guys, don't worry, you guys are just going to be the leaders of the dodge ball teams," said the coach immediately.

While some looked relief (every leader except Earnest), some looked outraged or found it ridiculous. Tad looked very unhappy that he wasn't the leader, Tom looked as if he was about to laugh, Earnest looks as if he was about to hyperventilate and Bo looked disturbed.

Coach was about to roll his eyes when he said, "I really don't want to put you guys in detention. DON'T make me do it." The whole class went quiet again, although some were still muttering under their breath (which was probably only Gary).

With a sigh, he passed the sack around the leaders, pausing so they could get four slips of paper each. Suspense hung in the air while each of them gave their slips to the teacher.

"I'll post these up next morning. Meanwhile, let's go outside to the football team," said Coach Andrew brightly, shoulder's slumping slightly as he saw that only the jocks really looked enthusiastic about this.

-------

Gym class was actually a bit more enjoyable, if a bit sissy. They practiced aiming for about half an hour, using the tackling dummies as their targets. Coach made some good saves on his part, making the entire jock clique the tackling dummies for the rest of the half hour because of attacks on the nerd and preppy clique.

"Don't be such pussy, team! This will help you build up your defense!" defended Coach Andrew, although a small smile was visible on his face.

A few nut shots later, Jimmy was bored. He looked at the other lanes for a moment while he waited for Melvin and Fatty to finish shooting Bo secretly with a spud launcher. He saw his sister talking to Peanut about go-kart's with rapt attention, spotted Gary aiming for Dan's nuts, and Petey waiting for his turn with a surprising amount of eagerness. '_So far, so good, I suppose,' _thought Jimmy, glad that at least he could breathe for a while.

When the clock struck 2:47, the coach blew his whistle and said, "Will the people who are taking History please gather here?" The entire nerd clique walked to where Coach Andrew pointed, which didn't surprise anyone.

Petey, Ray, Ivan and Constantinos walked reluctantly from their lanes and to the group, all of them blushing crimson. "Aren't you going to go with me?" asked Inez suddenly. "Wait, you're going to take history?" replied Jimmy in shock. "Yup. It's a fascinating subject. Besides, it used to be a good excuse when I was researching on other gangs back in the Vice," grinned Inez.

"Is everyone here yet?" said Coach Andrew. Inez jumped suddenly and hurriedly said, "See you later, brother," before going to Petey. Some people laughed and pointed, looking at her in disbelief. "Your sister is such a nerd Hopkins. At least SHE'S smarter than you, I suppose," taunted Gary. Jimmy replied with smacking his forehead with his hand.

-------

"That was a good lesson, don't you think so Pete?" smiled Inez, walking beside Petey. "It's really good! I love Greek Mythology," said Petey. "Achilles is my favorite hero. He just totally kicks Trojan butt," rambled Inez. "He's a great lover, too. He went back to the war after Patroclus got killed," sighed Petey, a slightly dreamy look on his face.

Inez stopped and looked at Petey curiously. Petey also stopped, blood running off his face. "Uh, I mean you know, a great lover of his family and friends! He's just so caring about the people he loves-platonically, of course- that he avenges them!" exclaimed Petey hysterically.

The girl beside him looked at the boy weirdly before she started to walk again. He quickly caught up with her and asked anxiously, "You don't think I'm weird, do you?" She laughed and replied, "I don't think you're weird. I think you're just a little bit queer, that's all." "Hey! That's not a nice thing to say!" said Petey, reddening as he did.

They walked to the gym happily, talking about the past lesson and what happened before Inez arrived. "Jimmy united the school and defeated a psychopath. That's pretty impressive. He'll do well in the family business then," said Inez. "Family business?" said Petey, confused. "Extraction, prostitution, assassination, and recently, drug trade, the whole shebang. But I don't think dad will go to the narcotics trade after what happened to mom," explained Inez, her face growing dark in the last sentence.

They waited outside the boys shower room a few minutes later, Petey keeping a good amount of distance from the girl. Gary first emerged from the room, half naked and clutching a bag of clothes. "Oh, you're here," he sneered. "And so what, Gary?" said Inez, unfazed by the other boy.

"Oh nothing, just trying to make your stupid brother go out of the fresher naked. For femme boy's and that geek Cornelius' enjoyment of course," said Gary happily, clapping a hand on Petey's back, who winced.

"Shove off Gary," muttered Petey. "Whatever, girly man," said Gary sweetly. "Well, I must be going, I can hear your brothers dulcet tones," said Gary. He left immediately and ran out of the corridor and up the stairs, knocking a bucket of Clorox into the empty pool.

Moments later, an angry and naked Jimmy ran out of the shower room, shouting at the top of his lungs, "GARY!!!" Petey gasped at the other boy's nudity and hid his eyes while Inez raised her eyebrow and said, "Dad will be proud of you bro. Nice rod."

Jimmy ignored this and asked her, "Where the heck did that sociopath go?" Inez pointed towards the Pool door and suggested, "You might want to put on a towel before chasing after him. I'm pretty sure the prefects won't appreciate the view."

Her brother registered what she said and went back into the room, emerging from it moments later with a blue towel around his waist. "I'll kill you for this Gary!" shouted Jimmy as he rushed out of there, brandishing a spud launcher as he did.

Petey peaked through his fingers a minute later, his face as red as a tomato. "Should've brought my camera, eh Pete?" said Inez, slightly disturbed by her siblings behavior. Petey grinned nervously and slipped against the wall behind him before burying his face into his knees.

-------

Jimmy growled at a bunch of kids near the entrance of the school. They got scared and ran out of there just as soon as Jimmy dashed to the right, aiming for the Boy's Dorm.

He slammed the doors open and shoved the nearest guy to the wall, which was, unfortunately, Algie.

"Where's Gary?" demanded Jimmy. Algie looked as if he was about to wet himself again, and answered, "I-I think he went into your room. I'm not sure, but your room's door is closed. Please don't kill me…" Jimmy rolled his eyes and threw him aside before running to his room.

He rattled the doorknob, but to no avail. No matter how he tried, he couldn't open the door. He kicked it in frustration and shouted, "Gary, get the hell out my room!" A loud snigger was heard from the other end, fueling the other boy's anger. "Oh, are you going to listen to emo while you whine about the people thinking that your wee-wee is small?" mocked Gary.

Jimmy clenched his fists and said, "If you don't get out of there, I'll-" "You'll what? You can't do anything to me, Hopkins! If you do something to me, you're expelled! You're just a little boy that can't wash himself," said Gary maliciously. He wanted to smash in and strangle Gary, but he had a point.

He was Jimmy's responsibility, unfortunately enough, meaning he can't just throw him off a bridge if he annoys him. It was going against his morals, and he knew that sooner or later he'll snap, but for now…

The spud launcher fell down with a dull thud and was kicked back into the boy's common room. Jimmy held up his hands and spoke in a controlled, calm voice, "The spud laucher's in the T.V. room. You could open the door now." "Throw the firecrackers and your other crap away, and then maybe I'll let you dress," bargained Gary.

Jimmy closed his eyes in an effort not to beat up the nearest person and handed his items over to a bewildered Gordon. "They're with Wakefield. Now could you stop being a fag and get the hell out of my room?" said Jimmy.

Gary peeked out of the door to check if the weapons were indeed with Gordon. When he saw the boy struggling not to drop anything, he opened the door with an arrogant smirk playing on his lips.

He clapped his hands on Jimmy's shoulder and said, "Go easy on the jacking though man, it's _shrinking._" The other boy looked instinctively at his midriff and growled because his towel was gone, and was currently lying in front of the dorm entrance. He pushed Smith aside before slamming the door shut behind him.

-------

"I've heard that you've slipped the towel when you went in. Is it true, brother?" greeted Inez once she saw Jimmy out of the dorm, closely followed by Gary, who was still laughing at the incident. "Well, yes, it's true that your bro is a nudist," said Gary, ducking a punch from Jimmy.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. "Where are we going to eat? I'm not going to eat in the cafeteria. I've heard from Zoe about the way they make things there. It's worse than having dinner with Donald Love," said Inez.

"Just follow me, and don't complain," muttered Jimmy, making his way to the school gates. Petey was out if it, and only came back to reality when Jimmy accidentally knocked him to the floor. "Oh, didn't notice you, sorry," apologized Jimmy, pulling up the pink-clad kid.

Inez sighed and said, "He's been a little bit distracted ever since that peep show you accidentally put in the shower room. Don't know why though." She walked over to Petey and slung her arm around his shoulder, ignoring Gary's mock pleadings for her to give him a 'private show'.

Jimmy glared at Gary before motioning for them to follow him. They walked by the sidewalk and onto the bridge heading to Old Bullworth Vale. There was silence, except it kept on being interrupted by Gary's taunts and the loud talking by the Greasers up ahead.

Gary snickered and poked fun at Inez as he caught her giving Johnny fleeting glances. Jimmy wasn't aware of this, however, as he was being complained to by the boy Inez was staring at.

"Jimmy, you've got to help me. I think Lola's going out with that kid, Damon. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't eat properly, I- Hopkins are you even listening?" rambled Johnny, looking at the shorter boy with a curious look. Jimmy nodded at him to continue, not really paying attention to whatever the other boy was saying.

Being the 'King of Bullworth' had its benefits. All the girls liked him and are always available to play tonsil hockey with, nerds were there for you to ask if you had problems in homework and preps would offer you dinner if Edna's cooking was too...gross.

Greasers give your bikes, mopeds and go karts free tune ups, jocks… Well, they really did never have any use; and whenever he needed back up, Russell was there to give him a helping hand.

It also didn't hurt the fact that the townie kids respected him and spoiled him with 'adult publications and movies'.

But then again, being king made him the shoulder that the whiners cried on. He had to do requests, left and right, just to make those idiots happy and oblivious. He made rules, however, when Eunice asked if she could go on a date with him (Although he did get her a date, but it came with the price of washing athletic cups for Ted Sinclair.).

"… Anyway, I need someone to spy on her for me. Peanut is working on modifications for your go kart, the moped needs a new body, and Lucky, Lefty and Norton are working on it. Hal has therapy, and Ricky's going with him. Vance is going out with someone, and I have to do detention," said Johnny, slightly hysteric as he did.

Jimmy fought the urge to slap him and took a deep breath. "I'd do it, so now, shut up. I don't need any more whining, I'm still recovering from Pee-stain," said Jimmy, face crunching up as he remembered having to escort Algie to get new stain proof sheets.

As they walked past Yum-Yum Market, the absurdity of the clique he was with being here hit him, and he quickly turned to the boy he was talking to a few minutes ago.

"Why are you here in Old Bullworth Vale?" asked Jimmy, feeling around in his pockets for his slingshot, just in case things got nasty. "We're going to eat at that burger place near the Gardens," answered Johnny. When Jimmy didn't look convinced, he continued, "We're not here to beat up trust-fund babies, I swear!"

A few minutes passed, and they reached the said fast-food joint. They went in and broke up, Jimmy opting to stay at a table right next to the window. "I'll get the food," said Petey. After Jimmy stopped Gary from insisting that he could order the cashier with whip cream, Petey left the table. Jimmy groaned and stretched, glad that the day was nearly over.

"Hey Helena, how's you first day at school?" asked Gary. "Worthless? Sadistic? Full of morons who crap at the voice of a woman?" ranted Gary, not bothering to hear what Inez had to say. Jimmy was about to say something when a hooded person approached him.

The person tapped his shoulders and motioned for Jimmy to follow him out of the door. Inez looked at him suspiciously and grabbed Jimmy by the sleeve as he left the table. "Take this. I don't trust this guy. Uncle Umberto followed a chica out of a bar once, and now he only has one ball," whispered Inez, pushing a gun into his back pocket.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at her before he was pulled out of the door by the hooded person. He tugged his arm off the person's grip and said, "Who are you and what do you want?" The person took off the hood covering his face and replied, "It's me, Earnest!" "Why the heck are you wearing that?" said Jimmy. "Shh, they might hear us!" squeaked the nerd.

"Who will hear us?" asked Jimmy curiously. Earnest looked around frantically and spotted a dark alley near them. He grabbed the other boy's arm and said, "Follow me!" "As if I have a choice," whispered Jimmy to himself. Once they were in the dodgy alley, Jimmy leaned against the wall and folded his arms, looking at Earnest disdainfully.

"If this is a worthless thing, I swear I will kill you and throw your body into the lake. Do you know how FRUSTRATING this day has been?" said Jimmy, slightly shaking in anger. Earnest shook his head and replied, "This isn't worthless, I promise! It's about your sister. Mercedes, right?" Jimmy stopped and grunted, "She likes Inez better."

"Well, exactly," said Earnest distractedly, clearly not paying attention. He was currently trying to dislodge something from his cloak. When he finally got a small video camera out, he squealed in delight and made Jimmy come closer.

The nerd turned the camera on and flipped the screen so the other boy could see it. A video was playing, and it showed Thad demonstrating how to operate a weird machine. Jimmy's eyebrows narrowed and whispered, "THIS is my definition of worthless." Jones pressed a finger to his lips and said, "Let it finish!" Jimmy clenched his fist and teeth before tuning back to the video.

-------

_Thad was still demonstrating the machine, but when he was about to push a shiny red button, a loud thud was heard from behind. The view jumped and so did the nerd it was filming. "What was that?" asked the cameraman, who was Earnest, apparently. "I d-don't know, but I-it was coming from the prep dorm over there," answered Thad, pointing to the hidden path behind him, which led into a small broken portion to the lawn of the Harrington house._

_The video shook as the person behind him shakily went over the wall and walked cautiously to the source of the noise. "What are you doing?!" exclaimed Thad. "I'm going to find out what caused that noise," replied Earnest bravely, although a hint of nervousness was audible. _

_He was directly behind the broken part of the fence of the prep lawn now, and he set his camera in an angle so that it would capture the scene in front of him unnoticeably. He looked at the video screen and saw Derby standing over Bryce, who was clutching his cheek, and by his side was Bif, Chad and Tad._

"_I let you in the glorious Harrington House the day you step foot into Bullworth. I let you sleep in it, dine in it, and let you call US family. Then what do I get in return? A filthy lying pauper, that's what!" shouted Derby, looking at Bryce in disgust. "Your father had been bankrupt for a few months now and you haven't told me. I should've been suspicious the moment you stopped betting in boxing matches and thought that your family is nothing more than a mistake in the Harrington guest list!"_

_Tad sneered at Bryce and commented, "You might even be more worthless than those greasers, for all I know." The boy on the grass leered back and retorted (no longer in a British accent), "At least I don't pretend that I was born into money." Tad flushed pink and tried to say something, but he just looked like a fish out of water._

_After a second or so, Bryce felt his nose bleed as Bif's foot collided painfully with his face. He clutched his nose and rolled around, moaning in pain as he did. "You have no right whatsoever to talk to him like that," said Derby coldly. He snapped at Bif and Chad, who immediately grabbed Bryce by both arms and made him face their boss._

_Derby clutched him by the chin and forced the other boy to look him in the eyes. Earnest zoomed his video cam eagerly and ignored the fact that he was sweating frantically. For a moment, both boys just looked at each other in anger, but Derby finally broke the silence._

"_Since I'm such a compassionate person, I'll give you another chance," spoke Derby. Bryce snorted. The only compassionate thing he saw Derby do was spoiling Pinky with presents._

"_Get me revenge from that Inez girl. If you succeed in doing so without pinning the blame on me, I will consider you a proper prep once again," continued Derby, ignoring the other boys disdain._

_Bryce's face hardened. "And what if I don't accept the offer?" said Bryce with as much venom. Derby broke into a sinister smile. "Then consider yourself kicked out of Bullworth. Oh, and your family will move into jail for robbery and fraud," smiled the taller boy sweetly. _

_Earnest's insides froze. Surely Bryce didn't do those? But then again, why would the police choose the truth over a ton of money that the Harrington's would certainly 'donate' to them?_

_Bryce seemed to be thinking the same thing, for his face went white and looked shocked. Derby smiled triumphantly and asked, "So, Montrose, will you do it?" Bryce breathed harshly and didn't reply. "Well?!?" shouted Derby, shaking him violently. _

_Bryce closed his eyes before replying in a dead-sort of voice, "I'll do it." Tad and the others laughed while Derby smiled maliciously. He let go of Bryce and signaled Chad and Bif to do the same. They threw him down like a rag doll and was about to leave him when Derby taunted him for the last time._

"_You make a good slave, Montrose. I wonder if your mother is the same?" said Derby, a mock questioning look on his face. Bryce growled and pounced at him. He would've probably knocked him out, but Tad had been quick, and he walloped him with a cricket bat. The poor boy fell down with a slump as his former friends laughed and left him alone._

-------

The two boys stood in the dark alley silently, watching the now blank screen of the small camera. Earnest put it back carefully in his pocket and looked at the other expectantly, beads of sweat trailing around his face. Jimmy was currently still trying to recover from the thing he had seen. Sure, the preps were all about money, but he seriously didn't think that they would go this far.

'_And now they're trying to get to my sister, just because Derby got humiliated rightfully,' _thought Jimmy, and this got him more heated up than he already is. He was about to run pell-mell to the Harrington House to confront them, but an arm had stopped him from doing so.

He turned around to tell off the nerd, but he beat him to it. "I know what you're thinking, but it's not going to work," squealed Earnest. The leaner boy's eyes narrowed. "And why isn't it going to work?" asked Jimmy.

"I checked out the area before going here, and the whole Harrington area has pretty tight security. They have the new prefects over for dinner, if you must know," answered Earnest. Jimmy tensed up a bit, but deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble, he lightly pulled his arm from the nerd and slumped back into the wall again.

"Then what do we do?" muttered Jimmy, looking at the other boy cautiously. Earnest looked apprehensive and thought for a moment. "I think… It's better to leave them alone. Act as if we know nothing," said Earnest after a while.

"Look, I can't just stand here and pretend that I didn't see Bryce get smashed and wait for my sis to get hurt or worse," said Jimmy. "But we can't risk another argument or anything. Besides, I'll get in trouble with them if they knew that I taped the whole thing," replied the nerd. "You're just thinking for yourself," replied Jimmy icily.

Earnest's eyes grew wide and he waved his arms in defense. "I'm not! I'm definitely not, trust me! Look, I'll tell you when I have a plan on how to handle this, I promise," swore Earnest, looking at the other boy frightfully. Jimmy stared at him coldly, still thinking whether or not he'll agree.

He pushed himself off the wall and turned to the burger shop. Before he walked off, however, he gave his thought, "Just make sure that your plan is better than mine." As he left the nerd and walked back to the restaurant, he was deep in thought.

Jimmy pushed the door open and headed back to his stall, wordlessly handing back the gun to Inez. "Glad you didn't need it," said the girl happily. Jimmy just looked at her momentarily before reaching out for the burger Petey was offering him.

Something tells him that he'll have another 'effin horrendous year.

-------

It's not really any good, it's too rushed and just plain bad. I'm so sorry, but I'm really bad at fleshing out ideas. Still, please read and review. Just think of all the help you'd give if you give your thoughts on what you just read. It'll improve us authors and the quality of what they write. Think of the hours we labored on this, think of how much we wasted just to give you guys stories that entertain you. All we ask is your opinion. It's very small compared to what we gave to you.


	4. Fifty Questions

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, I just had my finals. I've just realized that most of my fics are full of typos, and I'm very sorry for that. I feel so humiliated and stupid right now… Oh well, at least I get that Best in English award! Go me! (And I'm doing Halloween two or so chapters from now. I sort of forgot about it…. he.)

-------

_The whole gym was silent as Dr. Crabblesnitch assumed his position on the podium in the middle of the stage in the auditorium. He cleared his throat before starting his speech:_

"_Another year in Bullworth has come. A new year of academic challenges and vigorous physical education will be put into our memories, giving us guidance and strengthening our hearts. By this very moment, our minds are very-"_

"_-inquisitive, thirsty, and bursting with eagerness on the new things that we would learn.' Man, why won't he change his speech?" said Zoe under her breath. "Does he say that in every orientation?" asked Jimmy from her right. "Ever since he was in power," answered Zoe. They were in the first school assembly of the year, and Jimmy was already dozing off in his seat._

_He tore his gaze from the principal and let it wander on the new kids sitting at the back. There were sic of them; three were kids and the rest around Jimmy's age. He ignored the kids and focused on the three older ones dolefully._

_A busty blonde girl sat next to a chocolate haired kid, reading a large and moldy looking history book through a pair of thick spectacles. 'What a waste,' thought Jimmy. An Aquaberry clad boy sat beside her. Jimmy automatically dismissed him as a preppie. The kid on the end, however, mystified him. _

_He was wearing a pair of glasses nearly identical to the blonde girl's, his shirt was tucked in, and he had a 'Grottos and Gremlins' pin on his vest. Jimmy would've automatically dismissed him as a nerd, if it wasn't for the lean muscles peaking out of his clothes. Nor did it help that he was wearing an expensive looking pair of Aquaberry moccasins, or the car magazine he had on his lap._

_Needless to say, the King was interested. _

_Zoe was too, apparently, for she asked, "Who's the mixer with long hair?" He shrugged and replied, "We'll ask Petey later." Both were startled when everyone applauded, signaling the end of the principal's speech. They didn't bother to join in, for the clapping subsided quickly and was replaced with the student body's footsteps and conversations. _

_The pair waited until they could move in between the lanes freely, and approached the stage. They clambered over it and walked over to the Head Boy, who was giving out last minute instructions to the new kids._

"_Curfew is eleven p.m., and if you are going to stay outside the campus for the night, a slip from the office is required. The school bus goes around by eight a.m., but you could use the emergency button to get it to pick you up. So uh… that's all, I guess, if you don't have questions. Please go back to your respective dormitories…" ended Petey lamely, looking at the new arrivals nervously._

_All of them left, save for the mix-up. Jimmy and Zoe walked over to Petey and Jimmy immediately clapped hard on Petey's back. "Getting into you new duty, eh Pete?" greeted Jimmy. Petey grinned and quietly muttered, 'Thank You', before looking down at his shoes with a blush._

_Zoe had already gone over to the mix-up and tried to talk to him, but he excused himself politely, naming eye drops as the reason for his abrupt departure. The red head raised her eyebrow at the kid's retreating back before turning around to face the boys. They were gossiping about the boy she had just tried to talk to, and opted to listen than participate._

"_So… He's a nerd?" asked Jimmy. "He's not. His father is this big time oil dealer and his mother is the owner of a sports team," replied Petey. "Then he's a preppie jock?" asked Jimmy once more. "He couldn't be. He's ranking seventh in that go-kart tourney in England or something," answered the Head Boy. "Then what the heck is he?" exclaimed Jimmy. "What's his name anyway?" interrupted Zoe._

"_His name is…"_

-------

Zoe never found out the name of the boy, for Jimmy had just woken up. He opened one bleary eye to look at the clock on his coffee table. He groaned slightly as he saw that it was only seven-thirty. He was about to fall asleep again, but a voice had just said, "Oh, you're finally awake."

Normally he would've slept on after hearing this, because it was usually Petey who says this (Sometimes it was Gary, but he usually throws, and misses, a firecracker at him). However, it was from a woman, which promptly got him to sit up and shout, "What the-?!?"

"Not used to a woman's voice, bro?" asked Inez, who was sitting cross legged in a chair right in front of Jimmy's desk. He looked at her in disbelief and said, "What the hell are you doing in here?" His sister replied, "I've heard from Pete that you had a tendency to… 'Neglect' your home work, so I've decided to pull off some workload from the nerds and 'help' with your home work. Besides, it's not pink here."

"How the hell did you manage to go past the prefects?" asked Jimmy, oblivious to the latter's statement. "You're forgetting whom you're talking to here," replied Inez simply, turning back to the desk. "By the way, get a shirt on, I don't want you getting cold," added Inez, fighting the urge to smirk. Jimmy rolled his eyes and turned off his alarm clock before stripping off his pajamas and opening his closet.

A drawling voice rang through his room moments later and it came from Gary, who was dragging Petey by the ear. "Hey Hopkins, will you stop jacking o-"started Gary, but he stopped as soon as he saw Jimmy half-naked and Inez flicking through a chemistry book. Jimmy turned around and said, "What now Gary?" "I didn't know James. I'm _so _sorry I barged in," said Gary sadistically.

Jimmy only needed a minute to realize what he meant, and by that time, he had already thrown five different objects at Smith.

-------

A few more shouts and firecrackers later, Jimmy managed to get dressed, his floor and doors etched with a permanently burned finish the only casualty. Gary grinned as he spotted the other boy walking down the stairs. He approached him while saying, "You know what James? I didn't think you were THAT desperate to do your own sister." "You're just a sick freak, you know that?" retorted Jimmy, more than ticked off at the other boy.

He noticed Petey and Inez's disappearance, and asked where they are. "Went to English early, said something about good seats," snorted Gary, adding, "Dorks."

They were about to leave for English too, but a small boy approached Jimmy awkwardly. "Um, are you Mr. Hopkins?" asked the boy. Gary snickered and muttered, "Damn dude, you really must look like fifty." The boy looked at him, scared to death. Jimmy noticed this and said, "What do you want? And just call me Jimmy."

The boy gulped and continued, "Well, err, my name is Earl, and uh-"He stopped again and backed away as Gary laughed manically. "Just ignore him and get it over with," said Jimmy in a very testy voice.

"As I was saying, I... wanted to ask you if you could talk to Mr. Derby Harrington if I could... move out to the Boys Dorm with my brother instead of the Harrington House. I really don't want to go away from him," requested Earl. A ringing silence followed this, and it lingered for a few minutes.

"WHAT?!?" shouted both boys in utter bewilderment, effectively shattering the silence clasping them. "Does this mean no?" whimpered Earl, looking as if he was in the verge of tears. "Aw c'mon, don't look like that. Look, I'll do it, ok? Don't cry," sighed Jimmy, fighting the urge to slap his forehead and kick something. He snapped at Gary to follow him before stomping out of there. "Thank you!" shouted the boy faintly, waving good-bye.

-------

Upon reaching the Bull Fountain, Jimmy spotted Chad and Justin chatting. When they saw him walk up to them, Chad opened his mouth to greet Jimmy, but was cut off by him. "Cut off the crap, Chad, and tell me where's your boss," said Jimmy forcefully.

Slightly startled, Chad answered him, "He's in the greenhouse, up in the old House. Why do you seem so flustered James?" Jimmy ignored this and headed straight to the dorm, ignoring Gary and Pinky with difficulty, for she had dropped her book in an inappropriate time.

The duo ran up the staircases to the greenhouse, ignoring the preps that greeted Jimmy on his way. When they had finally reached the glass paned room, they reached Derby and Bif, who were in deep conversation about which drapes were to be put on the windows in Halloween.

"I say we put on gold with blue trimmings, just to show a change from the usual colors," said Derby, inspecting a rather humongous pumpkin developing in a large hydroponics tank. "But then, we would have to redo your costume to fit in with the colors you have in mind. I really think that Pinky wouldn't like a change in such short notice. Besides, I kind of like the way it hugs your body," replied Bif. Derby looked at him weirdly for his last sentiment and muttered, "…Ok."

Jimmy walked into the room, Gary following him closely. "Stop your little lover's spat, you inbreeds, for the King of All Things Homosexual has arrived," said Gary, bowing to Jimmy in mock respect. "Oh hi James, I didn't notice you come in," greeted Derby, ignoring Gary (although a trace of a smirk could be read from his lips).

"Let's get this over with. A kid named Earl wants to move out of the Harrington House. Let him go already so he won't bother me anymore," said Jimmy flatly, his patience waning. This time, Derby really did smirk. "I would do anything in your service James ("Blow, blow, blow…" muttered Gary), but I simply cannot let the child of Mr. Yates go. I have already been disappointed with his older sibling," explained Derby.

"Well Jimmy, it seems that Harrington doesn't want to let go of his 'toy'. Let's just go, and we better wash our hands. We might get syphilis or any other faggy disease from these dudes," advised Gary. Bif's eyes narrowed at this and looked as if he was about to punch him when Derby held out a hand to stop him, eyes narrowed in disgust.

Jimmy gave Gary a threatening look, to which he replied with, "What?" Jimmy just sighed and turned back to Derby. "Look, I'm pretty sure you could let him out. There's enough your type here to plague the school," said Jimmy in a would-be calm voice.

Derby shook his head and let out a chuckle. "James, James, James," said Derby, looking at him amusedly. "You see, I and Bif would be moving on to Oxford next year, and my dear little brother is still too young to continue the dormitory. I did have a former candidate, but he appeared to be unsuitable for the job," said Derby, an ugly look flashing over his features at the last comment.

Jimmy's eye twitched. He knew he was talking about Bryce.

"But anyway… The Yates has always been a good friend of the Harrington's, and the older one did seem best for the job. But he was also unsuitable, so I've decided to take the other one under my wing as an apprentice," finished Derby. "Is that all?" asked Jimmy, untroubled by this revelation. Derby looked shocked at this, and immediately ranted, "I don't think you realize the gravity of this problem! The Harrington House has been the lodging of many prestigious and prodigal members of our society! If it will not be upheld by the future generation, it would fall into ruin!"

Jimmy just looked bored as Derby ranted on. He checked his watch and cussed when he saw that it was nine o'clock already. "We'll settle this later, I got to get to class," said Jimmy, and with that, he took off, shouting for Gary to follow him.

Derby and Bif stood there, both looking dumbstruck by the 'Boss's' visit. "…Well, anyway, where was I? Ah, yes, if we are to change the hangings, I simply must change the layout of my costume…"

-------

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Jimmy, Petey and Gary emerged from the Shop classroom sweaty and greasy, with the slight exclusion of Petey, who had a shining burn mark on the back of his arm. They were still not allowed to work on cars, although they were allowed to do the paint jobs (with the exclusion of Gary, who described how huge Ms. Philip's 'things' were, complete with visual aids).

They washed off at the C.R. near the school entrance, and when they were about to go out, an embarrassed looking Melody stood outside the door. Jimmy held up his hand before the girl could speak. "You want me to put this in Trevor's locker, right?" asked Jimmy nonchalantly. She nodded automatically and Jimmy grabbed the box of chocolates from the girl, and said, "Gary, go get your meds. Keep and eye on him for me Pete."

"Don't you mean that I should look out for femme boy over here?" shouted Gary as Jimmy walked away. It might not seem good to leave Gary with Petey, but the meds were actually working, and it kept him on check, although his less than pleasant personality still stood out.

As he rounded the corner, he swiftly grabbed the new lock from the too-familiar locker and punched out the combination. 'Really, he should 'effin change his code,' thought as he pushed '7119143'. The lock clicked and he pushed in the chocolates. Just as he shut it close, he heard coughing behind him.

He turned around and saw the mixer from the assembly. He was leaning on one knee, and he was coughing very harshly. His eyes were closed and a look of extreme pain was etched on his face. Tears shone behind his glasses, and he was clutching his throat. Jimmy really wanted to walk away, but his body was frozen.

Unconsciously, he walked over to the boy and crouched. "We better get you to the infirmary dude," said Jimmy, trying to pull him up. He shook his head and said, between coughs, "I'm- ok-""You're not. Now get up," said Jimmy. The other boy struggled for a bit, but eventually let him self be guided to the clinic.

-------

"Oh James, I didn't know you cared enough to watch over me while I take my piece of hell," said Gary in a fake preppie voice as they entered. "You're so full of yourself man," said Jimmy, depositing the mixer into a bed, and backed away to let Nurse MacRae inspect him.

"What happened to him?" asked Petey, looking at him with a concerned look. "I found him coughing up his lungs in the hallway," said Jimmy, more than a bit tired with answering questions. He and the other winced as the bell rang in for lunch.

"Look, we better meet up with Inez. Biology's probably done by now," said Jimmy, checking out his watch. His sister took it for the morning transition, and Neil really didn't look pleased.

"_Look, kid, just drop the subject ok? I'm not telling this to any of those grease ball kids anytime soon, but you're dead more useful than Lola, Pinky, or that nerd chick," pleaded Neil. "But sir, Lola's in the senior year," said Inez, slightly swearing as she wiped a small cut she got from the saw. "Exactly," said the teacher._

Jimmy walked over to the mix up and asked him if it was cool that they'd go. "It's ok. Thanks for getting me here," grinned the boy, wincing as the nurse poked at his sides painfully.

All three of them exited and walked into the atrium. As soon as they reached the cafeteria, they met an unpleasant sight (at least for Jimmy). Inez was sitting beside Bryce and was chatting animatedly with him over a large plate of non-cafeteria food. Bryce was too close for comfort, but Inez was oblivious to this, for she was busy with a sandwich.

Jimmy's face and fists contorted in rage. He walked to them and pulled Bryce from the bench and pushed him roughly, causing him to fall to the ground. The whole cafeteria fell silent as Jimmy grabbed him by the collar and shouted, "Stay away from my sister, you effing sick freak!"

Inez threw her food aside in alarm and dislodged herself from seat before pulling back her brother. Gary just sat on the table and munched on one of the sandwiches while Petey tried to help out the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" half-shouted Inez as she pulled him back. "Don't EVER talk to her again, you hear me?" said Jimmy, trying to punch Bryce, who just got up. He brushed his clothes and said, "I'm sorry for asking your sister for lunch unannounced. I just can't stand to watch her eat cafeteria food." "It's not your fault ok?" said Inez as she and Petey successfully pushed Jimmy down the bench. "Jeez Jimmy, what was that all about?" whispered Petey. Jimmy didn't answer and continued to stare at Bryce in a hostile manner.

"I'll just go now, Mercedes. I don't want you or your brother to be agitated any longer," said Bryce, nodding goodbye. As soon as he stepped out of the cafeteria, babbling broke out again, and it was mixed with the discussion of what just happened.

Inez plopped down beside her brother and said, "I've only known you for two days and you're already acting like dad. I mean, he didn't do anything bad to me." "Just don't go near him ever again. I don't want your dad killing me because of you," said Jimmy, grabbing the plate of sandwiches behind him before storming out of there.

Gary just chuckled and said, "Well, good luck in your illicit love affair, Romeo." He then hopped off the table and sauntered to the exit, leaving Petey and Inez behind. "I'm sure he didn't mean that. I think he's genuinely worried about you," comforted Petey. "Let's just hope so," replied Inez, slightly fuming.

-------

Jimmy ate steadily, chewing slowly at the sandwich he was holding as he stared down the path to the football field moodily. Instead of his usual spot on top of the tree by the field, he chose to squat on the pool roof, not wanting to get distracted by the cheerleaders taking their break time. He was trying to calm himself down from what happened in the canteen.

He remembered what Inez had said: _"I mean he didn't do anything bad to me."_ 'If he didn't yet,' thought Jimmy as put down the thing he was chewing, 'I'll get him first. Let him try to get me skinned alive by dad…'

Footsteps echoed behind him, and he spun around, aiming the slingshot at the person approaching him. "Chill out Hopkins, they'd also put you on meds," said Gary, his usual sadistic expression apparent in his face. "Don't sneak up on me like that," said Jimmy icily, settling back to his former position.

Gary raised his eyebrows at this easily pacified version of Jimmy. "Why'd you jump that kid anyway?" asked Gary, sitting beside the other boy and grabbing the last sandwich from the plate. "Long story; I don't want to say anything about it right now," answered Jimmy once more, grabbing his unfinished tuna.

"Oh Jimmy, you are such a prat. Why are hurting me like this?" said Gary in a mock hurt voice. Just then, a voice below them shouted, "Hey, Jimmy!"

Both juniors looked down and spotted Ted alone. "What do you want?" said Jimmy irritably. "I need help. One of our footballs is busted and we need a replacement. Think you could help us out?" requested Ted. Jimmy sighed and said, "I'll be right down."

He pushed Gary forward and made him climb down the ladder before he did. Upon reaching the ground, Ted was there, and was readying a piece of paper. "I also need this," said Ted, handing him the piece of paper.

Jimmy grumbled and nodded. Just as he was about to leave, the bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon classes. He almost jumped in happiness, for he was given an excuse to procrastinate. "I'll do your shopping list later; we've got photography," said Jimmy, signaling Gary to run.

He set off for the school, Gary forcibly running beside him, not bothering to wait up for Ted.

-------

After securing an excuse form from an irate Ms. Danvers, they entered the photography room. "Mr. Hopkins, Mr. Smith and Mr. Sinclair, I know you three have your reasons as to why you are late, but for now sit down," greeted Ms. Philips, smiling at them kindly as she took their excuse slip. As he and Gary sat beside Petey, Gary muttered, "I'm telling you, big bazuzooms."

"As I was saying, this year's term would be focused on landscapes, still life, and genre. It might not seem to be anything different from last year's, but each subject requires four different perspectives. No, you're not doing it on your own," added Ms. Philips as an assent of complaints reached her ears. "The class would be divided into pairs, so it would be a fifty-fifty work split between you and your partner," ended Ms. Philips.

Shocked wasn't even the word to describe what they were feeling. "B-but… There are only two girls here, Miss…" said Earnest faintly. "Don't worry Mr. Jones. I'll be the one to pair them up. And there is nothing wrong with partnerships of the same sex, except when it goes over the platonic non-romantic stage (Petey slightly reddened at this)," replied Ms. Philips kindly.

Inez snorted and Angie hid her face in his hands. They suddenly became popular than they were before this class.

But before they were even conned into partnering anyone, Miss Philips whipped out a clip board, indicating that she had already made pairings for her small class.

"Alright, settle down. Trent, please get your hands off Angie's. Now, I have already made partners, so please evacuate your desks and go here," said Ms. Philips, indicating the spot next to her desk. All of them shuffled in front, grumbling as they imagined who their partners would be.

The teacher moved in front of them with her list, smiling at them sweetly, ignoring the more-than-annoyed looks on their faces. "The first pair is Ms. Angie Ng and Mr. Ivan Alexander."

Ivan let out a small "Yes!" before sitting behind the desk in front of Miss Philips' own. "The next is Jimmy Hopkins and Trent Northwick." It took every once of Jimmy's will power not to lash out and beat up his partner as they sat down on their desks, as far away from each other as possible.

"Mr. Peter Kowalski and Mr. Gary Smith would be partners this semester." Petey whimpered as Gary clamped a hand on his shoulders, muttering, "This is going to be a good year."

"And that leaves us with-""No need to say anything Miss Philips, I'm sure that Jimmy won't mind me being partnered with his sister," announced Ted pompously, putting a hand on Inez's shoulder (Jimmy reminded himself to 'accidentally' rig the football he was going to buy later). Miss Philips merely gave him and amused look as she said, "You're not with Ms. Vercetti, Mr. Sinclair. She's going to be with Mr. Vincent. You, on the other hand, are going to be partners with Mr. Earnest Jones."

While Sinclair and Jones looked as if Armageddon came too early, Inez stood there quietly, a slightly startled look on her face as she tried to digest the information that she had just received. To others, it would only seem that she was in a deep coma and sort of disliked what had just transpired, but inside of her, she was bursting with Holy euphoria.

What they didn't know was that inside of Inez, a shining, golden ray of light had erupted from the heavens and has been casted around her. Angels flew down and sang praises, chanting a loud chorus of 'Hallelujah' as one of them put a halo of light on her head. She swore that she could've flown too, but a warm hand held her shoulder, shaking her back to reality.

"Hey Nez, you look a bit too spaced out there. Is it so horrible to be my partner?" consulted Johnny, looking concerned. Her eyes widened and she shook her head, saying, "Of course not! I mean, you're a really good guy…" Johnny chuckled and smiled, baring a set of white teeth. Inez would've probably fainted, but she thought that she ought to show more grit.

"C'mon then, let's sit down," said Inez, nodding to the desk behind Ivan and Angie.

Thirty minutes later, Ted and Earnest were finally calmed down enough to sit on either end of their seats and avoid looking at one other. Miss Philips looked very amused at this arrangement, although she can't help but be a bit ticked off at the time that was taken off her class by their petty little 'argument'.

"Now class, our first assignment is about landscapes, although instead of nature, we would first take pictures of the man-made landmarks scattered across town. I want you to take pictures of it, but remember the angles we have talked about. The subjects you are to depict are on the blackboard. Once you've finished copying, get a permission slip from me," instructed Ms. Philips, sitting on her desk

-------

They listed down their targets before lining up for their ticket to freedom. After going out of their rooms, all of them headed to the parking lot to grab their bikes.

"Where are you going to first, Jimmy?" asked Petey as he unchained his slightly pink bike from the rack in the blue garage. "I don't care, I just want this over with," said Jimmy, leaning against the door with his red BMX. "I say we go to the City Hall first," said Trent, taking his navy blue bike from the same rack as Petey's. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." Someone was definitely going to be blackmailed.

Next door, Johnny was ogling at Inez's bike. "Look at that frame… those wheels… those… Everything! It's definitely one of the best bikes I've ever seen," said Johnny, admiring it from every angle in awe. Inez fought the urge to smile and offered, "You could use it for a while."

Johnny looked at her quickly and said, "Really? That would be great! I've never rode one of these before." Inez let herself snigger this time at the boy's overjoyed behavior. He took both of their bikes out of their respective racks and sighed as he touched the handlebars of the BMX.

Jimmy popped in and said, "Where are you guys going to?" "We thought we'd go to the train tracks in New Coventry first," said Inez for Johnny was still obsessing over her bike. "You've heard the lady, Trent, now shut your mouth," said Gary, looking at her in mock respect.

She rolled her eyes and followed Johnny and Jimmy out of the garage. They mounted their bikes and rode off; unaware that someone was watching them from a distance.

-------

I'm very happy right now. Tomorrow is the last day of the school year (although I still have to go to the awards thing next week)! This means that I would finally be able to savor Summer Vacation. Yes… Anyway, what do you think? Good, average, or complete total dump? Please read and review. As always.


	5. Their First Fight

A/N: I actually had this finished on paper last week, but I was too lazy to type it. I'm sorry, but I got caught up in my 'I'M OUT OF THAT HELL SCHOOL!!!' celebration. I'm sorry… heh. Swearing is present in this chapter as well. (I made the mixer a nerd, seeing as it just occurred to me that he's leaning towards being a Gary-Stu. Thanks TURMOIL! Although that fact actually crucial to the plot… if you're wondering if that's a spoiler, yes, that WAS a spoiler.)

Oh, and the first part is sort of Inez-centric and **_BORING_**, so don't kill me. (And I only had time to scan it for errors, so be prepared for the worst.)

-------

Inez took the last of the snapshots needed for Photography and walked over to Johnny, who had been guarding their bikes since he'd already finish his own. He nodded to her and asked, "Can I see those shots?" She let him take her camera and was slightly startled when the boy chuckled as he saw them.

She walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong with the shots?" He shook his head and showed her what he was looking at. "I can't believe you got a shot of me while I was working on that Sentinel in Shop today. Do I really look that stupid when I'm serious?" remarked Johnny, laughing even more when Inez grabbed her camera back with an embarrassed flush.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Carnival entrance, Jimmy and Trent were arguing while Petey and Gary looked on, one amused and one worried. "I'm telling you, you've gotten the angle of this shot wrong!" shouted Jimmy. "It's called an impressionist shot, you moron," retorted Trent. "You just snapped a picture of a girl's ass and you call it an 'impressionist' shot?!" shouted Jimmy again.

Both Inez and Johnny rolled their eyes at this. "Let's go back to the school. I'm pretty sure they're going to take a while," said Johnny, motioning for Inez to go with him. Both mounted their bikes and pedaled smoothly through the tunnel and into the street.

"Hey Nez, is it true that your father is Tommy Vercetti?" asked Johnny, looking sideways as they went over the bridge connecting Bullworth Academy and the Vale. Inez looked apprehensive at first, but answered, "Yeah, but why are you asking me this?"

"I just think that he's one cool guy. I saw him on the cover of this racing magazine once. He was leaning against this Bloodring Banger," explained Johnny. Inez let out a quiet laugh at this. Her father did race before, when he was trying to gain control of the Vice City underground mobs.

They parked their bikes and Johnny sat on the concrete below and stretched. "C'mon Nez, sit beside me. We still have… two hours 'till the end of Photography," said Johnny, patting the spot beside him. Inez could've jumped for joy, but ignored this nagging feeling and sat beside him while assuming a cool and calm face.

Johnny took a pack of smokes from his jacket and took one before offering it Inez, who declined. He then took a lighter and lit his stick, puffing a cloud from it. "You know, I really only have fifteen minutes left for Photo since I'm taking Language classes," spoke Inez, propping her chin on her hand.

The head greaser looked at her in surprise and replied, "You're a nerd?" Inez shrugged this off as a compliment and said, "I might as well make this year productive. It's my first time in a school without bodyguards hounding me, you know that?" "Vercetti must be one heck of an overprotective dude," commented Johnny, taking a puff from his stick again.

They kept quiet and still for a few minutes, each of them just enjoying the company (especially Inez). "You know, this is the longest time that I've been quiet with a woman before. The only time Lola was quiet was when she was sleeping after we had sex," said Johnny. Inez froze and didn't answer, slightly hurt with what he said. "You have a girlfriend?" asked Inez quietly. The boy grinned proudly and answered, "The best looking chick in Bullworth."

Johnny noticed the look on her face and said, "Did I say something to offend you?" Inez stood up quickly, which alarmed the boy. "I'm not offended. Honestly. I just need to prepare for my next class, that's all," said Inez in an unusually high pitched voice. With that, she stormed off, leaving a bewildered Johnny musing on what he'd done to drive her away.

-------

Inez ran though the corridors of the school building, stopping only when she had reached her locker. She slumped against it and looked up, wanting to stop tears from falling.

Lola. How could she not have known that Johnny has a girlfriend?

'_Even if you did remember, it's not as if Johnny would be interested in you in THAT way. He just thinks you're his boss's sister or something,' _thought Inez miserably. She just closed her eyes and tucked her knees in, leaning her forehead against them.

Even as the bell rang, she wasn't raised out of her stupor. However, a voice of another person did. "Hey, transition starts now. You don't want to be late for class now, yeah?" said the voice. Inez looked up and saw a boy with long, untidy black hair and a thick pair of glasses.

When Inez looked suspicious, he decided to introduce himself, "I'm Chris Yates, a classmate of yours in Language." He offered her a hand, which she took. He pulled her up and flashed a smile. "Thanks. I was just in one of my pathetic mood swings," said Inez, turning around to unlock her locker.

"Well, let me help you with those," said Chris, getting the pile of books she was attempting to get from her locker. "Thank you again, I guess," said Inez, pushing back the door. They left her locker and set off for the History room, where their class was to be held.

They chatted quietly, trying to know each other a little before they entered the room. "You're a Yates, huh? My father told me of your family once, and brother told me of your own. He said that Earl wanted to go out of the Harrington House so he could sleep with you in the Boy's Dorm. Is that true?" asked Inez.

Chris grinned and said, "Yeah, it's true. I've been kicked out when they found out I was talking to the Greasers. All I did then was give them back the magazine I borrowed from Hal earlier." "So you really are a mixer?" said Inez as they went up the stairs.

The boy snorted and replied, "Not really. I'm not too interested in sports. My mother let the Manchester United go and sold it to someone else. I've dropped out of go-kart five years ago, and I'm not very interested in it anymore. I hate being rich, which is why I only wear these Aquaberry moccasins. And I'm probably just a nerd since I really like Grotto's and Gremlins, besides the fact that I wear glasses."

The girl laughed as well and they continued on to the History room with a comfortable silence. Their euphoria evaporated however, when they spotted Derby sitting in front, talking to Kirby.

They tried to sneak to the back unnoticed, but Earnest had just entered the room and said, "Oh hi Helena, I didn't know you also took Language Classes." Derby turned around and saw them. His lips curled into a fake smile and greeted, "Why, hello there Mercedes."

Inez greeted him back unemotionally before making her way to the back row with Earnest and Chris, not wanting to comply with Derby's request to sit with him.

"I'd never thought that I'd be good enough to sit with anyone outside of my clique..." said Earnest, looking at Inez and Chris in awe. "We'd rather sit here than with that inbred piece of shit," said Chris firmly, putting his books and notebooks on his desk. "Personally, I'd rather listen to the hugeness of porn model's boobs than what is legal or not in incest," muttered Inez, earning her agreement from the boys.

The whole class fell silent as Mr. Wiggins went inside the room. The ancient teacher put his briefcase down his desk and took a chalk from a case. He turned around to the board and wrote his name.

He turned around after this and cleared his throat before introducing himself: "I am Mr. Wiggins, your Foreign Languages teacher. I am also your History teacher, as some of you might know. For this quarter, we would study Spanish and Japanese, two of the world's most known languages… so, if you would please get your textbooks and list down common expressions of both. This will serve as your first seatwork and assignment…"

The whole shuffled around their seats and opened their books, and struggled to understand the foreign words in front of them. Not surprisingly, cheating started once their teacher had dozed off. "If this is good-night in Spanish, then… I mixed up 'moron' with 'pervert' in Japanese," said Inez cursing as she erased the words from her list.

Chris laughed silently and muttered, "Are those even common phrases?" "If you watch Anime, then yeah, I guess it is," said Inez, writing the words with the proper pair. "Baka," muttered Chris. "Hentai," insulted Inez back. Both grinned and apologized to Earnest, who berated them for not doing their work quietly.

-------

Jimmy emerged from photography with Petey and Gary, stretching and slightly wincing as their butts recovered from sitting down their chairs for an hour. They descended the stairs quietly, wanting to savor the actually decent grades they got for their shots.

All of them noticed that Inez was gone by the time they went back to their room (except for Jimmy, who knew that she was taking the transition class. Gary really didn't give a crap since he was looking at up-skirt pictures that he took back in the carnival).

"I thought that she dropped the transition?" asked Petey as they opened the main doors. "She cancelled that. Said something about productivity without thugs," said Jimmy, still annoyed that Crabblesnitch force-fed him his sister's schedule.

"It's not that, you morons. It's because she found out that Johnny had a girlfriend. It just broke her, didn't it?" said Gary smugly. "You're just sick, you know that Gary? Inez doesn't like anyone here," said Jimmy obliviously. Petey nodded in agreement, and Gary smacked his palm to his forehead.

The three headed to the Boy's Dorm, wanting to cool off before heading out for dinner. Gary broke off when they reached the common room, reasoning, "I want time off you morons. Besides, I've 'borrowed' a 'book' from Earnest. I want to read it before I head off to shower."

Loud laughter reached Jimmy and Petey's ears as they entered the room. Three kids were sitting cross-legged beside the poker table, conversing in Japanese. He would've ignored them too, had it not been for a certain raveonette.

"What are you doing in here again?" asked Jimmy looking at Inez angrily. "It's not your business where I hang out, okay? Me and the guys were just practicing some Nihongo," said Inez, rolling her eyes at her brother. Petey settled himself beside Earnest while Jimmy sat down beside his sister.

Their chat broke out again after that, and this time, even Petey was talking. Jimmy just leaned into the ceiling behind him and listened to them chat, a bored expression set on his face. _'I could be hanging out with Edgar in Blue Skies, watching that new Sora Aoi video, or make out with Zoe, or sneak into the music room and 'borrow' the guitar again. Damn Ed and his $5000 dollar axes!' _thought Jimmy, feeling as though his life was being sapped by the group before him

Jimmy looked at her sister and said, "We're eating out again. Coming?" "No. I'm eating with Earnest and the guys. Algie's mom sent a picnic basket, and I've heard that there was cheesecake," replied Inez. Just then, Earnest asked a question in Japanese, to which Inez replied, "Nani?!? Anata wa yuri-hentai des?"

Inez leaned a little to Earnest, and Jimmy noticed the boy inadvertently hidden beside her. "You, with the glasses," said Jimmy, straightening up, looking directly at the glassed raveonette. All of them looked at him directly as Chris said, "What?"

"What's your name and why the hell are you so near Inez?" quizzed Jimmy, a glare set on his face. "I'm Chris Yates, Helena's classmate in Language, Biology, Computer and Music," answered Chris, reaching out a hand. Jimmy ignored this and said, "That doesn't give you the permission to go near her." Inez smacked her forehead while muttering incoherent things.

Chris regarded him briefly with amusement before standing up and sitting down on a chair a few good inches from Inez. "There, I moved. You happy?" asked Chris, grinning amusedly while sitting down. Jimmy grunted and he took it as a 'yes', assuming an egoistical posture.

Something Chris said had jogged Jimmy's memory, and it involved a fragile looking kid with the same name. "You're Earl Yates brother?" asked Jimmy again, still looking immensely hostile. "Yeah, and sorry if he bothered you earlier," said Chris apologetically.

The other boy shook this off and said, "I just want to know why Harrington booted you off his dorm." "He caught me returning a magazine to Hal Espantoso,-" ("-Esposito-" muttered Earnest-) "- and for some reason he thought I was snitching on him to Johnny Vincent. He cracked up and he threw me (literally) out of the Harrington House. He kept my brother too, just so he could torture me," explained Chris, looking sullen.

"What? He kicked you out only because of that?" said Petey in disbelief. "I don't think so. I guess anyone be pretty mad if they got caught in camera while doing intimate things with their-"Jimmy interfered Chris and stood up. "Derby's going to get his ass kicked again if he doesn't give you your brother back," said Jimmy, stepping over Earnest and Petey.

Chris looked at him in alarm and stood up. So did Petey and Inez. "Look, I don't think that confronting him would be a good idea right now," said Chris, advancing to him. Jimmy turned around to face him. "Trust me on this. I've beat that inbred freak of nature once, and I'll beat him up again. Don't worry about it," said Jimmy, getting pissed off again.

Inez stepped forward and said, "We'll come with you then." Jimmy shook his head and said, "Just keep an eye on Gary and stay out of trouble. I have to do this alone." He turned around and left, not noticing that Chris, Petey and Earnest were doing their best not to let go of Inez, who was trying to catch up to him and pummel him.

When the king finally left the building, they let the girl go. She wrenched her sleeves up and frowned. "Pete, does he always do that?" she asked. "If you mean leave his friends out of his adventures and do stuff on his own, then yes, he always does that," said Petey, sighing as he slowly slid back down on the floor below.

-------

Jimmy went up the stairs leading to the Harrington House with an irked expression on his face. '_A few months into the third year and I'm already starting to hate this place again,_' thought Jimmy, wanting nothing more than to slam his face into the nearest post repeatedly.

He was about to open the door in front of him, but he stopped as he heard voices coming from the room within. Instead of interfering, he merely pressed his ears against the wood, cupping it so he could scope out more of the voices from inside.

"Have you done it yet?" said the first voice, which sounded a lot like Derby. "Not yet. He interfered just as we were having lunch," said an unfamiliar voice. "Well, put a little more back into it. You do remember my threats, do you?" said Derby cruelly. "I do. Why the hell won't I? You just threatened my family with imprisonment, you little fag," said the other voice, which Jimmy recognized now as Bryce.

A loud slap emanated through the door in which Jimmy was listening through. The sound of a body dropping down followed, and by that time, Derby had already yelled, "Don't you EVER talk to me again with such insolent manners." "Whatever Harrington," slurred Bryce. Jimmy jumped slightly as he heard a vase brake inside. Bryce yelped and Derby laughed.

"Oh my... It seems that you've broken yet another vase. You better clean it up," spat Derby. Doors opened and closed, and Jimmy managed to hear a whispered, "Bitch.". He waited for ten minutes to pass before he knocked on the door.

Normally, he would've burst in after the argument, but he decided to be sneakier this time, not wanting to be accused of being an eavesdropper.

He leaned against the door and knocked on the other pair, not wanting to fall on his butt. The door opened quickly and Bryce's head poked out. "It's you," greeted Bryce as he spotted Jimmy by his side.

"C'mon right in. I guess you'd want to see Derby. I've heard that you have not finished discussing about the Yates," continued the boy haughtily before retreating, not even bothering to wait for the other boy. Just before he entered, he noticed a slightly bloody cut on the preps face.

Jimmy raised his eyebrow and stepped inside; avoiding the shards of porcelain that Bryce had not managed to sweep up yet. He followed the other boy upstairs, and was surprised when he pulled out a key and unlocked the stairs to the preps' private quarters.

"Follow me," muttered Bryce, unenthusiastically guiding him up the stairs and through a single corridor. Jimmy followed him and momentarily stopped as he saw a small gap from the door of a violently pink room.

He cautiously took a few steps towards it and peaked inside, smirking as he saw a certain princess rubbing lotion all over her long legs… while in a thin towel, of course.

A cough behind him made jump and spin around. Bryce looked back at him with a half-annoyed and half-amused glare. "As much as I would love to see Pinky pissed off at you for watching her in her intimate moments, I would suggest paying for a voyeur cam installation in her room and private showers instead," said Bryce, crossing his arms in distaste.

Jimmy followed him afterwards after one last look at Pinky, who had just taken her towel off. They trudged through the corridor and stopped as they reached a set of doors. The prep knocked on the chestnut door and said, "It's Jimmy Hopkins. He probably wants to talk to you about the whole Yates matter."

The door opened and they saw Bif clad only in a pair of pants. Jimmy raised his eyebrow for the nth time this week and said, "Should we just leave you and Derby alone?" The taller boy muttered, "We were just trying to get fitted with our Halloween costumes." He stepped aside and Jimmy saw at least seven pretty women bustling around Derby's bedroom with garments and an assortment of cloths.

'_Nice 'assets' Derby's got in here,_' thought Jimmy as one of the women picked up a roll of cloth she dropped on the ground. "Look, are you going to get in, or are you going to stare at Veronica's ass all day?" said Bif irritably. Jimmy gave him a warning glare and he winced. "Sorry boss," muttered Bif, obviously restraining the urge to kick Jimmy out of the dorm.

Derby noticed the commotion at the door and looked up from the magazine he was reading. "What's going on there- Jimmy? Jimmy! I didn't expect you to visit us! Please hold on while I dispatch these ladies," said Derby. He stood up from his seat and snapped at Bryce to escort the girl's to the sitting room on the floor below.

He then invited Jimmy to go inside and sit by him. "Let's get to the point, okay?" said Jimmy, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Derby's bed. "I like that about you James. Always going to the point! No dilly dallying whatsoever," complimented Derby. "Shut up and let me finish," said Jimmy, impatience taking over him again.

"I've met Chris, and I know (and he knows) that you're only using Earl to screw him up. I'm not asking you anymore, I'm **telling** you to let go of the kid. You've done pretty screwed up things in your life, but this takes the cake," said Jimmy, letting his hands drop to his side. Derby looked as if he might argue, but he willed this emotion away. Instead of an angry grimace, he managed to look calm (thought he still looked as if he might snap.).

He falsely laughed and said, "I actually plan on re-uniting the brothers this Halloween. We are going to have a ball on that day, and we have planned on gathering two special guests. They're the Yates, of course. I was going to invite you, but I knew how much you hated dancing."

"At least you got something right," muttered Jimmy. Before leaving the room, he turned around for the last time and warned him, "You better make sure nothing bad happens to those guys." The head prep nodded and continued to smile at him in a fake way.

Jimmy glared at him for the last time and slammed the door shut, whispering to himself, "Something bad is going to happen. I know it."

-------

Jimmy, Petey and Gary walked across the bridge connecting the Vale to Bullworth once more. The saner part of the trio (Jimmy and Petey) were deep in discussion about the whole prep situation, while the less-than-sane part (Gary) surprisingly kept quiet, occasionally throwing a marble at Pedro, who was walking in front of them.

The pink clad boy frowned as Jimmy mentioned the ball. "Don't you think that's why Bryce is trying to be friends with Inez?" speculated Petey. "I'm pretty sure about that. He's forced to do this right? That inbred, Harrington, got him to be his lap dog because of dad, remember?" said Jimmy, wincing as he stretched.

"I guess we just need to keep her out of his grip, and she's safe, I guess," said Petey, putting his hands in his pockets. "That's easier said than done, Pete. She's got subjects that I don't, and even if the only subjects that she has with Bryce is English and PE, there are a lot of other preps in her other subjects. Oh, and no offense Pete, but you're a pathetic fighter," said Jimmy. Petey's shoulders slumped, scratched his nape, and muttered, "Good point."

Gary's ears twitched at this, and he patted the top of Petey's head hardly, saying, "So femme boy, you finally acknowledge the fact that you are way more useless in a fight than anyone in school. Pee-stain included." "Back off man," said Jimmy, frowning. "Don't frown, Jimmy-boy. You'll end up using more muscles… Or whatever the heck it said in femme boy's Home Economics book," said Gary, pushing a whimpering Petey in front.

Jimmy let out a surprised snort and said, in an amused voice, "You take Home Economics?" The smaller boy blushed and muttered, "Don't want to eat cafeteria food…" They continued walking, Gary mercilessly taunting Petey on the side.

As soon as they reached the end of the bridge, a figure that has been hiding behind a large group of rocks jumped out of its hiding place. Jimmy, Petey and Gary jumped up in surprise as it shouted, "Jimmy, I finally found out how we could nail Bryce and Derby!"

The trio took a while to process this message, and when the little men in their brains finished associating things in their head, Petey and Gary had, of course, been the first to react. Femme boy hid his face in his hands once more, and mumbled, "I just didn't know." Gary took the more maniacal path (as always) and said, "You're gay. And with preps. And you're going to fuck them with this nerd. If I'd known, I would've probably gone easier on you… okay, maybe not, but still-"

Jimmy interfered before Gary could've added more insults into the fray. He instructed them to go ahead to the Dry Seamen ("I don't swing that way, Hopkins," muttered Gary) before dragging a complaining Earnest under the bridge by the ear.

The nerd supreme overlord whined as Jimmy let go of his ear, "What was that for Jimmy? If I said something offensive, you should've told me instead of pushing me around!" "You just cost me a good morning Earnest. You're lucky I'm not throwing you into the old pirate ship by the abandoned island," said Jimmy fiercely, pointing an accusing finger at Earnest's nose.

"But I've figured out a nail to one-up the preps!" whined Earnest once more, effectively stopping Jimmy from his rants. His eyes narrowed and cautiously asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure if you know this, but the preps are-""-going to have a Halloween ball," ended Jimmy. "I'm not going, okay? I hate dancing." "I hate dancing too, you know! But it's not required in it. Anyway, did you know that it's a masquerade ball?" said Earnest, looking at the other boy inquisitively.

"No, I just thought it would be one of those fancy dance things," said Jimmy. "Well, now you know, I guess. I got a copy of their guest list earlier, and they seem to have three 'guests of honor'," said Earnest, wiggling his fingers at the last part. The other boy frowned and said, "I thought there would only be two: Earl and Chris."

Earnest shifted uncomfortably at this and muttered, "Remember what I've shown you yesterday?" Jimmy nodded and Earnest's point suddenly dawned on him. "Look, Bryce is never going to be able to go near Inez again. She won't go to the ball with him, she won't get hurt, and I won't get castrated by her father," said Jimmy in a would-be final tone.

The nerd looked apprehensive for a minute, but he shook this off and said, "I suppose you're right. But we still need to make sure that Chris and Earl are safe during the ball." "True. But I can't ask for the invitation now. Derby might be qualified to be a congressman, but he's not that stupid. He'll probably suspect something. Anyway, I can't go in alone. I'll need people to get the brothers to safety, just in case something bad happens to them," reasoned Jimmy.

Surprisingly, this made Earnest happy. "And that's where my information comes in handy." He pulled out his lap top from the bag at his side and flipped it up. He clicked on several folders rapidly (Jimmy briefly read a folder called 'Bible Black' and 'Hentai'), and opened an Excel called 'Guest List'. As the name suggested, a list of various names were listed in different columns and rows. All of the preps had different symbols beside their name, and Jimmy was surprised to see Earnest's name in the 'Special Services' column.

"What did you do to get into this list?" asked Jimmy, though he had a really shrewd suspicion why. "I helped them pass all of their finals last year, and I guess this is their way of saying thanks," said Earnest simply, confirming Jimmy's thoughts.

"I'm not sure what those symbols in the start of their names mean, but I'm pretty sure that some of the other guys here are 'willing' to let you have their invitations. Don't worry though; you'll only need to get two. I'm giving you my invitation," said Earnest, pulling out a fancy looking card from his bag. Jimmy looked surprised for a moment, but he grabbed the invitation anyway.

Earnest minimized the window and clicked on a sheet tab. This time, it displayed information on four different students. "Like I've said before, you need to get two invitations for the ball. According to my research, these students have measurements similar to the head boy and that sociopath, Smith. I guess it's up to you who'll get the boot out of the party," said the nerd, laughing nervously.

Jimmy's eyes squinted on the list and said, "I can't take out any of the preps. It would be suspicious if they Petey and Gary don't understand what they're saying… I suppose I'll just lock Kirby and Dan up in the old bus by the parking lot." Earnest nodded and Jimmy started walking back to school, but the nerd overlord stopped him, saying, "You can't grab it from them now! It'll be suspicious!"

He considered the boy's words and said, "I suppose so. So I guess I'll grab them right before they go to the Harrington House, eh?" "Exactly," said Earnest. "When's the party anyway?" asked Jimmy, stowing his invitation in his back pocket. "Around nine o' clock," answered Earnest. "Anything else?" said Jimmy.

"Now that you mentioned it, I want you to give Inez her notebook back," said Earnest, pulling out the said item from his bag yet again. "Fine, but you better pay me later," said Jimmy, walking away from the nerd.

He took a shortcut through the large rocks near them by climbing and he made his way to the Dry Seamen. He stopped in front of the restaurant and was about to open the door when it already did, revealing Petey and Gary.

The teal wearing teen sneered and said, "What took you so long, Hopkins? We're already done eating." "Damn. Did you at least get me some take-out?" said Jimmy. Petey nodded and showed him a brown paper bag. "I've got you some seafood and salad," said Petey, handing the bag over to Jimmy.

Jimmy groaned in happiness and took it. "Thanks man. You're a good friend Pete," said Jimmy, putting a hand inside the bag and stuffing a few shrimps in his mouth before turning around and started walking to the Academy.

Gary put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt, mouthing, "**_OUCH._**", to Petey. The shorter boy sniffed and just followed the king with his head hung in defeat.

------

They reached the dormitory in record time, mostly because Jimmy wanted to grab a soda and eat his meal in the comfort of his bed. Upon entering his room though, an un-Holy sight pierced their eyes (at least for Jimmy).

Inez was lying on his bed with her feet crossed, while BRYCE sat on the floor. They were just chatting animatedly, but Jimmy saw this as his final moment with 'Jimmy Jr.'. He threw the bag to Petey (who fortunately caught it) and grabbed Bryce by the collar.

He dragged the surprised boy through his door and to the dorm's front doors. He kicked them open and grabbed the preps belt before throwing him head first. He took both door handles and pulled them back, saying, "STAY OUT!"

Even before he had done this, he already knew the consequences of what he had just done. He turned around and faced the angry (and surprisingly scary) Inez. Petey and Gary were smart enough not to be within her grasp, staying at least seven feet away from the girl.

"What the hell was that about?!? We were just talking back there!" shouted Inez. "I told you not to go near him!" shouted her brother back. "There's nothing wrong with talking to him. He's not as bad as you think. In fact when you compare him with Derby, he's an angel," said Inez, eyes narrowing.

Jimmy snorted and said, "Well this _angel_ is actually a Judas." "If he's a snake, then why did he invite me to the party at the Harrington House?" said Inez, crossing her arms. Petey gasped and Gary suddenly looked interested (a common expression amongst the boys that had gathered around the scene).

Jimmy's face contorted in rage and looked as if he was about to scream, but surprisingly, he managed to speak normally (although his voice shook in anger), "Give me your invitation and swear that you'll never hang out with that slime ball again."

Inez drew close and said, "No. You're not going to get what you want this time. I could take care of myself just fine." She tried to push Jimmy away so that she could go out of the dorm, but he grabbed her hand just in time.

"Let me go," said Inez icily. "Not until you say yes," said Jimmy. Inez snorted before flipping her brother overhead with an Aikido-like move. A few people said 'Oh my ghoulay…", a few laughed, some muttered 'First Blood', and the rest just looked at her in shock (with drool dripping on the side of their open mouths).

Jimmy groaned and his sister just shook her head and said, "Pathetic. That was a very basic move, Hopkins." She opened the door and stepped out; making sure that she slammed it behind her.

Petey and Gary approached the boy after making sure that Inez really was walking away from their dorm. The smaller boy bent down and offered him a sympathetic glance, while the taller one looked at him in shock, saying, "You totally just got owned by a chick." Jimmy flipped him off and let his head thump on the floor below, grabbing the paper bag Petey was holding and covered his head with it, forgetting the fact that it still contained seafood and salad.

-------

A/N: It's been a very busy time for my fics, which is why I haven't managed to update this. I'm currently writing three multi-chaptered fics (including this), and I plan to write another one, though I'm not posting the other two here. They're a bit too… graphic, yeah? As always, **READ AND REVIEW** (If you're mentally and physically capable, of course). Flames are accepted, believe it or not.


	6. The Night Before The Fall

A/N: I've re-checked the past chapters, and I'm happy to say that they're full of mistakes. I might probably try to get hit by a car again because of this. Oh, and um, my monitor got busted, which is the reason why this has been delayed for so long. On a good note though: I HAVE A FLATSCREEN! WOOT! (It's a Flatron eZ.)

Yeah. It took me months to get this one up. It's because I sorta lost steam and got bored, and really not because of the monitor. I wanted to get to the end already, and some of the more exciting parts so I stopped. I was also scared that people might think they're a bit too OOC. I'm not sure if this one's any good at all, so forgive me if this is crappy.

-------

Both Jimmy and Inez spent the better half of next week avoiding each other. Neither looked in the other's direction during classes, nor sat near each other during lunch, and the only moments that they would be near each other was when Inez would pass by him in any corridor or street. This made Petey and Gary the friends (or responsibility) of two people most likely never to make up again.

Jimmy had permanently forgotten about his father's threats, should he abandon his sister, and Inez had also forgotten his 'provisions' if she wanders off somewhere without her brother's knowledge. Petey had tried to remind both of them of this on every occasion he could, while Gary watched and snickered (and insulted) by the sidelines.

An example would be during Arts. It was a subject where Petey, Jimmy and Gary took together, and Inez was nowhere to be seen, which was a good opportunity for the pink clad boy to try and talk some sense into Jimmy without Inez giving side comments.

The head boy leaned over to the taller boy in the pretense of looking at his painting, while he was actually whispering, "I'm pretty sure she isn't mad at you anymore. She was just a little upset over with what you did. I know that she's-""-If she's not mad me anymore, then why did she kick my in my nuts when I tried to talk to her this morning?" interrupted Jimmy, trying to get the colors of Ms. Philips skirt right.

"You tripped Bryce into a can of paint right in front of her," whispered Petey again, ignoring the fact that Gary was using his shirt as a canvas.

"He was trying to put his arms around her, he had it coming," said Jimmy, snapping at Earnest to give him some of his paint.

"In case you didn't pay attention, he was trying to get her to move away from the wet paint near the railings," answered Petey, offering him a bottle of Burnt Sienna.

"So what, he could've done so without trying to touch her," retorted Jimmy, grabbing a can of spray paint instead and covered his mouth before spraying a little bit on his canvas.

"Ah, sibling rivalry. If I hadn't known better, I'd think that you had been spending too much time with Spencer," said Gary, making Petey turn around and brush his nose.

Petey wiped his nose and looked back at Jimmy, who had been too busy staring at his model (who was bending under her desk, trying to retrieve a bottle of paint that fell under it).

"You have to tell her that you're sorry," said Petey. After a glare from his friend, he sighed and said, "Ok, so both of you need to say sorry."

Jimmy scratched the back of his ear and answered, "I get it Pete, ok? I've heard say this for more than seven days now. I just need a good opportunity to say it… But she better apologize first."

Petey looked up the ceiling, rolled his eyes in frustration and said, "It's not her fault that her brother went psycho because he saw her talking to a friend."

"It's not my fault either that she's going to get killed when she hangs around with that rich kid either," muttered Jimmy. It took him a minute to realize that he slipped up something really important.

Gary even stopped painting a very rude hand gesture on Petey's back to look over at him and comment, "Seems like you found out about the preppies plan after all."

This in turn made Jimmy and Petey spin around in their seats and look at him in shock. "You KNEW about this and you didn't tell me?" said Jimmy, an incredulous look etched on his face. The psychopath shrugged and said "I thought that sooner or later, Earnest would tell you about it so I let it slide."

This made Jimmy and Petey's brain go into a coma for a few minutes. After absent mindedly finishing his work for the day, Jimmy suddenly shook his head and snapped, "When did you learn about this and why did you know that Earnest knows?"

"I saw him going out of that path between the prep dorm and the library while I was going back from the showers. I wanted to see if they were filming Pinky practicing cheerleading moves or something, so I sneaked up to them and 'persuaded' Jones to show me the video," drawled Gary, flicking his paintbrush at Petey's face.

The bell rang, possibly saving Gary from getting his ass kicked by an irate Jimmy. All three of them gave their work to Ms. Philips and Petey stayed behind so he could ask her to help him clean his vest. They walked out the door and decided to eat out of the campus, seeing as they heard a rumor that Edna was making beef stew.

As they walked to the atrium, Gary suddenly let out a dramatic gasp, which Jimmy took as a sign that **SHE** was walking towards their direction.

"Ah, there she is, my favorite sister-in-law! Oh honey, c'mon, say something to your sister," said Gary in a fake (yet VERY annoying) gay voice. He ignored this and punched Gary's arms off his shoulder, making the other boy say, "Friendly, aren't you?"

Chatting and other activities immediately halted as the siblings and their respective companions came into the atrium. Jimmy looked at the door purposely with forced calmness, while Inez merely looked bored as she looked up the ceiling with her hands in her pockets. As they neared each other, both of them immediately grabbed their companions and dragged them aside. They just wanted to get through this silently, after all.

Fortunately enough nothing bad happened as they rushed by each other. As soon as both parties reached their destination, the usual noise of the hallways resumed, their gossip mixed with reactions on what just happened. This was pretty much the situation every time they passed by each other.

Jimmy dashed ahead of Gary and Petey, knocking Tom back as he pushed him aside on his way to the football field.

-------

Halloween used to be fun. Until his girlfriend and Earnest insisted on wearing ridiculous costumes (or at least _shopping_ for them).

"You can't bust in the Harrington House without a proper guise!" squealed Earnest. While that was true, Jimmy really couldn't see the problem with just wearing a mask and his school uniform.

Zoe just smacked him up the head and rolled her eyes. "Look, it's a masquerade ball, you could probably walk in there naked with a paper bag and they won't bat an eye," said Jimmy, rubbing his head.

"Oh golly, he's right! I'm sure that the preps wouldn't go ape shit crazy and suspicious if they see someone naked in their party!" said Gary sarcastically.

"That's very funny, nut job. This better be worth the money…" muttered Jimmy, pushing himself off his bookcase.

The rest got off wherever they were sitting at and filed out of his dorm room, with Jimmy and Petey last. "This is kind of turning into a Sue like fic, huh Jimmy?" said Petey nervously. Jimmy did a double take and mouthed, "What the fu-", to which Petey muttered "Err, never mind…"

They perused the shops around Bullworth town, standing the stench, tacky clothing, and the occasional nerd-in-character for the 'perfect fit', as Gary supplied. They even forced themselves to go to New Coventry at the risk of being bitten by the shop owner's dog ("He didn't say that the girl was his daughter!" said Jimmy). After a few hours and chafing pants, they all managed to get costumes, except for Jimmy, who refused to get into a pair of hot pants and wouldn't agree to wearing glasses.

"So what now? Going to give up the damn mission because you're throwing a fit and acting like a girl over _clothes_?" said Zoe, raising an eyebrow as she surveyed Gary trying to fit a sailor suit over Petey's head.

"It's not my damn fault if they're all lame and corny," muttered Jimmy, playing with his rubber band ball. He didn't even bother taking a picture of Petey when Gary successfully got him in the too-small uniform. His mind was a little pre-occupied with the video again.

This catches him off guard every time he doesn't do anything. He remembered Derby and his hounds ganging up on Bryce. He remembered the threat the he gave him, the risk that he was going to take if he'd not succeed. His insides squirmed. He would probably do what the prep asked. He would be damned if anything like that happened to him, as much as he loathes his parents.

Upon hearing his clock alarm, he said, "Curfew. I'll see you tomorrow."

---------

Inez picked at the frayed threads from her skirt, waiting for Bryce to come out of the dressing stall. She fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably, avoiding the gaze from the store clerk and keeping her mouth shut as he asked if she was the heiress of the Vercetti fortune. Word gets out when your father manslaughters a couple thousand of people and get an award for being a humanitarian, she guesses.

She didn't even know why her nerd side hasn't kicked in yet; forcing her to apologize for the injuries she caused her brother. She reasoned with herself, citing the fact that she had more pressing issues to deal with currently. Like the problem that Bryce was in right now.

Forced smiles, dazed look, worried glances; Bryce would make a terrible agent. She didn't immediately spot these, and for a while she believed that the boy had honest intentions upon being her friend. She even thought Jimmy was starting become as neurotic as her father's former lawyer. Alas, her pride forced her to ignore the fact that Jimmy was right and that she was wrong.

Her father would kill her for that though. He did teach her tactics in reading faces and movements for years now. And being deceived by an amateur like that…

If she was good at something, it was being sneaky. Tommy Vercetti taught his kid several important things about stealth, seeing as he became a 'little' paranoid about his daughter's safety after the 'Incident'. By the age of ten, she knew how to avoid security camera's like a pro. Well, almost.

She decided to 'visit' the Harrington House in the dead of the night to prove her brother wrong. After climbing the ivy trellis (and cussing her head off because of the height of the dorm), she snuck in Bryce's window, which was mercifully open, and silently rummaged through his things, pausing every now and then to hear if he was still sleeping. Disposing a hideous violet sweater by throwing it out the window, she finally found a letter in a hidden compartment in one of his drawers.

Jaw dropping in shock, she read the letter word by word, disbelief growing with each letter. At the end of it, she suppressed the urge to smother the boy with a large, fluffy pink pillow and let out a strained breath. Pausing for a moment, an ironic smile formed at her lips.

This reminded her of the blackmails and threats that her father issued almost everyday. She heard of the pleadings, counter-threats and screams of agony from those who receive those 'persuasions'. Putting the letter carefully back to its place, the girl leaned against the windowsill and stared at the boy slumbering inside the silk laden bed.

She watched his chest's rise and fall, the opening of his mouth in sync with his breathing. Inez wondered how he was coping with his task, how he manages to look chipper around other people. Giving him one last glance, she slipped out of the window and went down.

"Helena, are you alright?" said Bryce, voice concerned and hand warm on her shoulder. She batted his arm away and said, "I'm still breathing, yeah? Anyway, are you done with your shoppin'? This place gives me the hives."

Bryce laughed and Inez raised a brow in question. "So? Are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," said Bryce enthusiastically. He showed his silk skirt, puffy pants and other tidbits while going on a rant about his character. Inez' sight went in out of focus, catching only a handful of words that were coming out of his mouth. Stuff like 'count', 'rich', 'hot' and 'puffy' floated around her head, and she was pretty sure that her eyes were glazed over and she looked stoned.

A proud genetic trait that she inherited from her father was a very short attention span during shopping (except when it came to cars, bikes and motorcycles). No wonder Grandpa Diaz thought she was just a boy in a girl's dress the first time he took her shopping for dresses. Grandpa Carrington just thought she was a bit touched in the head (But she wasn't the one that got shot and eaten by his former apprentice now, was she?).

Suddenly, a hand waved frantically in front of her face, waking her from her reverie. "Are you even paying attention?" asked Bryce irritably. Inez nodded and she watched Bryce go on again.

For a minute there, she thought that he let out a sigh of relief.

-------

A battered pencil twirled around Jimmy's finger as he looked out of the window, his essay trying to grab his attention. The whole plan was running frantically through his mind. The set-up, the timing, the place… and Zoe's nagging about his lack of a costume.

Like he said before, he can't be bothered to fuss over a new costume. It took him an hour to take off the guck on his face the last time, and his face felt raw and looked as pink as a diaper rash. Naturally, he flat out refused to wear his old costume, as well as the harlequin outfit that Gary also forced Petey to wear (_"You two would look good in that fag band 'Panic's' circus," said Gary maliciously, sneering as Petey blushed and looked down in shame _).

Other issues were currently nudging the side of his head, though. The schools swimming pool was going to be re-opened soon, and the jocks weren't the only one taking interest in the swim team. Beatrice, in a fit of rare confidence, wrote her name on the try-out list. So did the new nerd girl, Eliza Richter (who, unlike the former, Jimmy wouldn't mid to see in a bikini.). Justin also signed up, and weirdly enough, Ricky did too.

And like what the unwritten code of the jocks says, it was a big no for other cliques (except for girls… except for Beatrice and Eunice) to be on any athletic team. He therefore sees too much of Ted and the other jocks, which meant that he smelled of sweat and moldy shorts more than not. He had only a few weeks until the official try-outs, and he was already on a bit of a jam with all of the parties involved for messing up their plans to sabotage each other.

Then there was that 'Phantom' character. Several of the students were reported to have seen the shady guy (girl?) at night, moving noiselessly towards the opposite direction, cloak billowing eerily behind him like a bat. Jimmy really didn't buy the whole thing, but a few hours alone with Lola convinced him otherwise, prompting him to check the 'haunted' locales out (and asking the local clinic if he had a venereal disease).

After almost getting caught by prefects ten times over the week, he finally dismissed the whole thing as a fluke and almost banned any form of discussion about it. He'd be damned if he'd let Thad discuss his theory about the 'Phantom' being 'Super Thad' in stealth mode again.

Looking at his wristwatch, he swore under his breath and turned back to his waiting paper.

-------

"So, if a transversal goes between a parallel line-…Jimmy, forgive me, but are you paying attention?" whispered Petey, looking away from his notebook to stare at the boy beside him.

"I am. I'm just-…," muttered Jimmy before trailing off, frowning. Petey immediately knew the reason why Jimmy was paying less attention than usual, for Gary let out an exaggerated 'Hello!' and made his way to the new arrivals, ignoring the nerd's collective whispers of 'This is a library!'.

"Oh. Didn't know you guys would be here," said Inez flatly, not bothering to be pleasant at all.

"Helena, if you're uncomfortable-"started Bryce.

"- No. This isn't owned by anyone but the school. Got it? The only people that controls this school is the principal, the faculty, and the board of directors, not some over-rated retard of a king," said Inez, walking steadily towards the staircase, sneer apparent on her face as she saw her brother's pissed off look through her peripheral vision, ignoring the guilt pooling in her stomach.

Petey looked at Jimmy nervously.

"I'm just glad that Halloween's tomorrow," said Jimmy, eyes narrowed and his pencil snapping in his hands.

-------

Yes, it's short, but I can't make it any longer! flails Sorry… Constructive criticism is my favorite kind of comment, but hey, I'm not picky. Please read and review, lest my muse have its PMS again.


	7. Halloween:AKA The Longass Chapter

A/N: Holy shit, how long have I been away from this fandom?! If anyone's still paying attention to me and this thing, I'm sorry it took me a long, long, LONG, time to get this updated. It's just that I've been busy with The Daily Show fandom (yes, there ARE fiction about them) that I couldn't sneak in time for this. Couple that with a HUGE writer's block and threatening school deadlines, and I'm dead.

Recently, I've also been under a lot of emotional and mental stress. I had lost interest in writing, and I've quitted my current active livejournal account because I didn't like it anymore. I became very interested in gaming again, and I didn't want to associate myself with any fandom. But I've gotten reviews on this and my other fics, and I became inspired. The fics I've recently read helped a lot too. XD

TURMOIL isn't writing here anymore. I failed thee. –Cries- This is a pilot chapter, meaning that if I still get reviews…Then I'll write the next chapter. If not, I'll still finish this because dammit, I wanna finish a series for once!

_**WARNING!:**_ Violence against both genders in this chapter, and there is blood.

/ -refers to the envelopes where the prep party invitations were sent in.

/!- refers to Lenny's behavior towards soft and silky things in 'Of Mice and Men' by John Steinbeck. Hmm, I wonder what I could be babbling about?...

/!?- I HATE THIS GUY. WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE?! GRAAAAAAHHHH!!

/!?/- It's a type of dagger that's long and awesome looking.

* * *

Halloween finally came, and everyone in the school chattered animatedly. Streamers and banners flowed through the air as the plastic skeletons that were hung from the trees danced merrily through the cool breeze. A nice aura surrounded the school, and everyone who clutched a velvet envelope in their hands wore a giddy smile on their faces. Those who weren't lucky enough to get an invitation from Derby Harrington, however, were being rather sulky, though their faces were only visible for several minutes before they disappeared in the trashcans. Either that or they were Greasers.

It seemed as if the school was picture perfect, and even the lingering tension between Jimmy and Inez seemed to have been forgotten. Maybe it was because of the contortionists, harlequins, animals, musicians and décors that were being sent to the Harrington House, maybe it was because of the poor little boy who fell in the pool as the groundskeeper scrubbed the tiles grudgingly; no one really knew.

"You still don't have a costume, Jimmy?" asked Petey and Zoe simultaneously.

Well, the mood had to be broken one of these days.

"No, and I don't plan to have one," replied Jimmy, groaning as he was asked the question yet again and caused him to be distracted him from his videogame.

"If you're going to invade Derby's party-, "Zoe started.

"- I don't care if I show to that thing naked. Let me finish my game in relative peace," interrupted Jimmy, un-pausing his game and paying full attention to it once more. Zoe let out an angry growl and stood up.

"Fine! I give up!" she shouted, turning around to Petey and saying, "It's your turn now!" And with that, she walked out, furiously stomping to the front doors. Petey whimpered and his shoulder slumped at his newly appointed task. Once Jimmy decided on something, he barely retracts that decision.

"Look, Jimmy, we're supposed to be undercover. We can't do that if you're not costumed," explained Petey yet again. Jimmy paused his game again and laid down his controller before turning to Petey.

"Alright, I'll wear a costume-," sighed Jimmy, the pressure finally getting to him. Petey almost laughed in relief, but then Jimmy added, "-Only if a costume landed in front of my window in the next five seconds." Petey groaned. Damn Jimmy and his impossibly high standards.

"5…" Petey started praying.

"4…" Petey wondered if he could spontaneously develop superhuman speed and drop a costume in front of the other boy without him noticing.

"3…" He briefly considered knocking the other boy unconscious.

"2…" He mused whether or not Allah was accepting new devotees.

"1…" Yahweh, perhaps?

"1 and a half…" He prepared for defeat. Again.

"Z-," Jimmy had almost finished counting and had almost gotten his sovereignty when a parcel hastily wrapped in brown paper landed outside his window and on the grass outside.

Silence.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Jimmy, not believing what had just transpired.

"A costume landed in front of your window after five seconds," replied Petey, in the same tone of awe as Jimmy (though not pissed at all). Jimmy opened his window and reached down, grabbing the parcel and shutting it close again.

Both were quiet as he ripped the wrapper unenthusiastically, strewing the floor with litter. A tropical printed shirt and a pair of white pants rolled out complete with a fake Uzi BB Gun. Both gaped at the outfit for a while, before Jimmy shut his mouth and said, "I'm not wearing this."

"It fell in front of your window, and you said that you'll wear the costume that falls in front of your window, right?" said Petey, delighted at the sudden development.

"You can't make me, Pete. This thing looks like it came out of the 80's with intent to kill you with its cheapness," retorted Jimmy, wincing at the clothing.

Petey put on a brave face (or at least, what he thought was a brave face) and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Stop being a pussy and just wear it!" he shouted, squeaking as he swore.

"Petey! I didn't know you had it in you!"

The loud voice made the pink clad boy jump in fear, and he spun around to see Gary clapping his hands as he approached the two boys.

"Jimmy, what did you do to make nancy boy over here swear? Won't put on rubber? Won't wear that tight little leather outfit he got you for Halloween?" asked Gary maliciously, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Ugh, shut up man, you're making me sick," said Jimmy, before he rose from his seat and pushed Gary aside, making his way to the door. "Wait!"

Jimmy looked back at Petey with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You'll wear the costume, right?" asked Petey, hope in his voice.

Seconds passed, and Jimmy grunted in response, before leaving the room completely. Petey squeaked in joy before coughing, hoping that Gary didn't notice it. Much. He gathered up the clothes and laid it on top of the bed, ignoring the other boy's remarks.

"But seriously Petey, you have no chance. Why bother?" said Gary, voice dripping in malice. Petey simply smoothed out the creases in the shirt before he straightened up, and made his reply as he made his way to the door, "I just want to be near someone who's able to stand me without abusing me too much."

Gary stood there, slightly dumbstruck. A rare contemplative look was visible on his face, making him seem more normal. The silence that his moment of thought created consumed him eventually, and he followed the other boy outside, saying, "I can stand you, Petey! Don't be such a-"

A cloaked figure sitting on top of the roof of the dorm stood up, walking to the edge of it before leaping off gracefully, disappearing in the morning light.

* * *

Ring-clad fingers tapped the wooden surface of the desk, test paper trembling slightly underneath it as a pen rolled down to the floor below. Muttering, Inez ducked down to pick it up, rolling her eyes as she heard a small whistle coming from behind her. Seriously, haven't the people in this school not seen a vampire yet?

Well, truth to be told, she suspects that they haven't seen one in a black-and-violet leather corset with matching pants and boots, but still, they didn't have to ogle. Why couldn't they just look at Ernest instead, who looked way more ridiculous in his wizard robes and frighteningly realistic 'Potter' mask? She let out a sigh and looked at the door in dismay. Where the hell was Chris anyway?

It was the boy's idea to dress-up in their costumes early, so Inez was pretty annoyed that he wasn't here to suffer the same situation that she was currently in. 'When I get my hands on him, I'll kick his sorry little ass,' thought Inez bitterly, giving Constantinos a fierce look as he stared at her.

A knock on the door broke the silence in the classroom, and startled the teacher from the board. "Come in," said the teacher, putting down his copy of "Biology: The Most Fun You'll Have in Science Whilst in HS". Inez raised a brow at the newcomer as he panted and leaned against the teacher's desk momentarily to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Petrarchas, but I couldn't find my biology book," said Chris, breath coming in short puffs.

The teacher smiled at him kindly and said, "It's alright Mr. Yates. Just be thankful that your regular teacher has come down with pneumonia and five other diseases. Lord knows what he does in his spare time." He shook his head and gestured to the desks behind him. "Anyway, you still have time to finish your quiz. Your paper's with Ms. Vercetti, so please…"

Chris nodded and thanked him before moving to Inez, who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. The boy noticed this and as he sat down, mumbling, "I take it that I look absolutely ridiculous in this outfit?" The girl finally broke her stare and snorted. "You're an idiot. Seriously, you could've gone as a werewolf but no, you wanted to wear the devil outfit. Freak."

Chris giggled and took his paper from Inez, pulling out his pen and lazily answering the first page without blinking. He didn't look too ridiculous, as the girl had said, but the black wings on his back and the goofy looking headband on his head was a bit ludicrous. On the plus side though, he was wearing contacts, and not his glasses, she thought, amused.

As she leaned on her arm, she spotted a sky blue sweater in the corner of her eye. A smile sneaked its way on her lips once more. It had been a while since she had been in a fight, and she was rather excited at the prospect of kicking a few preppy asses. And since the reward was more than getting the satisfaction of seeing those stuck-ups humiliated in their own domain, it made the game much more exciting.

Giving the boy beside her a look, she sat up straight and aimed a paper ball at the back of Tad's head, who's aforementioned head bounced at the table before passing out. The teacher looked around and said, "Sleeping is not going to help you with your test scores, Mr. Spencer, but if you insist, I won't stop you," before turning back to the board with a frown.

Chris gave Inez an inquiring look and said, "What was in the paper?"

"Oops. I guess I 'forgot' to take out that rock earlier," said Inez flatly, voice dripping in sarcasm. Chris chuckled and went back to his paper, and Inez leaned back into her seat, staring at the clock with a bored look on her face.

* * *

Jimmy surveyed himself with clear distaste. He tugged on his sleeves and pants, wanting nothing more than to take them off. As he glared at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but feel foolish for he was now wearing the clothes that apparently fell from the sky, regretting it tremendously.

He looked, and felt, like a cheap knock-off version of his father, Tommy, and he even briefly wondered if Inez dropped the clothes off, but immediately blew the idea off, knowing fully well that the girl was still irritated with him.

Giving himself one last look at the mirror, he picked up his hockey mask from his table. Though he absolutely loathes the rest of the outfit, he actually liked this mask. It made him feel good and powerful, for some strange reason. He checked his weapons one last time before he went out of his room, closing the door and securing the lock on it. He never wanted to see a spoilt pumpkin bomb on his bed ever again.

He entered the boy's common room and searched for Gary and Petey. The room was half-full, and most of them were bragging about their costumes and 'velvet's'/ to each other. Jimmy had half a mind to stick it up where it don't shine, but just then he caught sight of his wards on the couch, arguing.

"I've put the costume on," he announced, making Gary and Petey look up from where they were arguing.

"And it actually look good on you too, Hopkins. I see you're not complaining anymore. I take it that dressing up as your daddy dearest feels oh-so-good?" greeted Gary, looking at Jimmy with an eloquent eyebrow cocked up.

"What's that supposed to be?" asked Jimmy, nodding at his costume, ignoring what the boy had just said.

The scarred boy stood up from the couch and flung his arms wide open, smacking Petey across the face in the process. "This, my ignorant friend, is Virgil's costume. You know, Dante's cooler brother in Devil May Cry. But enough about my regrettably sad Asylum hobbies. I think that femme boy's costume is WAY more interesting."

Jimmy snorted and said, "It looks great on you Pete. Really suits you."

Peter grimaced and replied, "I'm not going out in this."

"But you look perfect. You look just like one of those porcelain dolls that old women collect and molest," said Gary, grinning at his creation with pure evil behind his eyes.

Petey was wearing the white-red-and­-blue sailor suit that Gary had forced on him while they were clothes-spotting. The shorts were so short that it was seven inches above his knee, which were almost covered by absurdly long socks. The suit was the exact opposite though. They were long enough to almost cover Petey's shorts, and he had to push back the sleves just to use his arms.

"How am I supposed to help if I can't even move properly?" said Petey, frowning as he pushed back his sleeves once more as he stood up to join the others.

"You're not going to use your hands for your part of the job, remember? I mean, apart from climbing a tree, you don't need to use your hands," said Jimmy, crossing his arms.

"It's so simple anyway Pete," continued Gary, clapping a hand onto his shoulder. "You're just going to do what you do best anyway. You're going to be bait. I mean, with your dorky outfit, no one would resist beating you up…Not that no one wouldn't want to, otherwise."

The shorter boy complained, but was promptly ignored as Jimmy headed for the door, saying, "We have to go. We have to hide Kirby and Dan before they get to the Harrington House."

* * *

The three of them stepped out of the dorm and walked to the steps of the school, Petey quietly going over their plan as they did. As they reached the entrance, the three of them split up, Gary going to the parking lot and Petey tripping over the railings as he made his way to the athletic field, leaving Jimmy in front of the doors to the school.

He went inside and surreptitiously sneaked through the hallways, trying to find the janitor's room. Alas, he found the door and he went inside, pausing only to hide momentarily from the prefect whom appeared out of nowhere. He jogged through the musty room and found the side door leading to the parking lot, opening it.

He walked back to the janitor's bed and rummaged in a box underneath it. Unearthing a roll of duct tape, he smirked and kicked the box back to its place before he made his way deeper into the chambers, finding his way to The Pit.

_Elsewhere…_

Gary was talking to Russell intently…Well, as intently as he could without snapping something inside his brain. The boy did his best to hide his irritation, trying to keep his moves and words cool and reassuring, but the person he was talking to seemed to do his best to piss him off.

"Jimmy-"-he made and egg shape with his arms-"-wants you-"-he pointed at Russell-"-to knock out-"-he made punching gestures-"-Dan-"-he pretended to have a football in his hands and made circular motions around his eyes.

The ape-like mass of muscles in front of him frowned and replied, "Russell doesn't trust you."

The scarred boy gave an aggravated sigh and threw his arms up in the air before settling them on Russell's massive shoulders. "Look, Jimmy said that he wanted you to take this guy out, not me. He's your friend, right?"

The other boy frowned and said, "But what if Jimmy doesn't really want me to smash?"

"Would Jimmy give you this puppy if he didn't want you to kick that guys ass?" replied Gary, pulling out a white puppy from his trench coat.

Russell's eyes widened as he suddenly lightened up and clapped his hands together in a disturbingly child-like manner./! "A puppy!" exclaimed the large boy. He made to grab it, but Gary put the hapless animal back in his trench coat before it was crushed.

The taller boy growled at this, but the shorter one wagged his finger and mockingly said, "Uh-uh-uh. Russell won't get puppy until Russell knocks Dan's ass down."

Russell grunted and asked, "Then puppy will be mine after I give you Dan?"

"It's going to be all yours," said Gary silkily, smirking in a taunting manner.

And with that, the older boy growled loudly and thumped his chest, scaring the nearby nerds as he shouted, "**RUSSELL SMASH!**" before running away.

Gary surveyed him until he was completely gone before turning around. He grabbed the puppy from his coat and looked at it with bored eyes. It looked back at him with an innocent look on its face, tail wagging happily. The puppy tilted its head and closed its eyes as the boy scratched its ears. After a few minutes, it licked Gary's face, and he blinked in surprise.

They stared at each for a while longer; Gary bored stiff and the puppy ecstatic, waiting for him to scratch it again. Then, without warning, the boy threw it behind him and walked away, leaving the nerds to scramble and trip over themselves to catch it.

"That killed a few minutes," Gary muttered, yawning as he made his way to see how Petey was doing.

* * *

Petey, unlike his scarred 'friend', was not faring well, as Gary had suspected. He was now backing away from Kirby, who looked as if he wanted nothing more than to rip Petey limb from limb.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" whimpered Petey, waving his hands in front of him as he continued to back away. Kirby snarled and said, "And if you keep still, I'll make sure that you'll never do that again!"

Petey froze as his back hit a tree. Kirby snorted and stopped as well. He raised his fist up in the air and smirked. "Any last words, dork?"

"Y-yeah, just one…" Petey stammered, putting his hands inside his sleeves. "Well then, spit it out and let's get over this, I wanna kick your ass already," said Kirby, pulling back his fist.

"E-eat this!" shouted Petey. He then quickly pulled out a spud gun from his sleeve and pointed it at Kirby, closing his eyes as he pulled the trigger. There was a thud and a yelp of pain, telling him that he hit his mark. A crash made the boy open his eyes, and he saw Kirby Olsen, linebacker and one of the contributing causes of Petey's anxiety issues, on the damp and muddy field, rolling around as he held his stomach, groaning in pain.

The scene didn't register to Petey until a few seconds later, and when he finally DID realize it, he jumped up and whooped for joy, relishing the feeling of finally having revenge on one of his oppressors, though in a surreptitious and closeted way. A manic feeling engulfed the boy's more saner side, and he shot another spud at the one rolling at his feet, whooping in joy yet again as it let out a cry of pain.

He briefly contemplated unleashing a whole can of taters on the jock, but his train of though was abruptly stopped as a familiar voice called out to him in the darkness.

"I thought I told you that you were just bait?" said Gary, walking to him, careful to scrape the newly painted benches with a fallen tree branch. He stopped as soon as he spotted Petey breathing harshly and defensively clutching a spud gun to his chest as Kirby rolled around his feet, hands covering his stomach and sniffling.

"Look who grew a pair of balls," chuckled Gary, dropping his stick to his side and putting an arm around the other boy. He pushed Kirby with his foot and continued, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you made my job a lot easier and knock this jock out with another shot, right, femme boy?"

Petey gave him an admonishing glare before nodding earnestly and aiming the gun at Kirby once more. "'Night, sucker," taunted Gary, before Petey pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Whoa. What happened to Kirby?" asked Jimmy, surprised as he looked at the jock, who was being carried by a panting Petey and a pleased Gary.

"Peter over here-," started Gary, clapping a hand on Petey's back and subsequently dropping Kirby's feet, "-knocked this guy out with a spud gun. And just when I thought that he wouldn't be able to re-grow his manhood back, he surprises me with this."

Jimmy looked at Petey, impressed at the Littlest Sailor Boy. Petey grinned at him triumphantly, the little bubble of joy that seemed to spout out of his heart swelling even more. "Really? Well, you're just full of surprises now, aren't you, femme boy?" said Jimmy sarcastically, moving to help them carry the limp boy down the Pit.

Needless to say, the bubble popped.

They propped the unconscious boy against one of the seats in the middle of the sewer hole and duct taped his waist, arms, legs, mouth and eyes, making sure that he was still able to breathe. Standing back to appreciate their work, they stood around their captive prey as they waited for Russell to come down with their other target.

Alas, a loud crash alerted them to the fact that the oversized boy had arrived. Russell bounded down the corridors and hopped down the Pit with a deafening crash, holding out the flaccid hulk of flesh that hung from his shoulders, which turned out to be Dan Wilson.

"I can have the puppy now, right?" asked the man-child, eager eyes shining with hope, making him disturbingly look like a little boy in Christmas.

Gary waited first for Jimmy to retrieve the limp form of the redhead from Russell before replying, "Oh, so sorry my friend, but the nerds got it from me. Tsk tsk. They stole it from me as I was putting it down its little doghouse, poor pup." He wiped his eyes and sniffled, emphasizing his fake sadness with a hand on his chest.

Regrettably, the older and more formidable boy did not have the brainpower to comprehend sarcasm and the fact that Gary was just really fucking with him. He growled in anger, causing Petey to jump back and Jimmy to step away with a scandalized look on his face as he wrapped duct tape over Dan's head.

"RUSSELL WANTS PUPPY!!" shouted the boy, fists thrown up in the air, as if to smash Gary's head in.

"You want the puppy Russell?" asked the boy sarcastically, slightly unfazed.

Russell shook his head up and down violently and said, "I want it bad!"

"Then go beat it out of Algie, Melvin and Thad. They were the ones with YOUR puppy," replied Gary, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

The other boy didn't reply. Instead, he turned around and ran pell-mell towards the exit, shouting vengeance at the top of his lungs. The trio watched as his enormous back disappeared, turning back to their captives, who were both stirring.

Jimmy simply smacked their heads with the stick that Gary stuck in Kirby's pants. A loud 'thwack!' echoed around the room, and with that, both Kirby and Dan's head lolled down their chests again, slumbering soundly, unaware of the killer migraine that was in their impending future.

"That takes care of that," said Jimmy. The other two then rummaged through the unconscious boys' costumes, pulling out identical velvet envelopes and stuffing them into Gary and Petey's clothes.

"Alright then, let's do this thing," said Jimmy, climbing the ladder out of the sewer hole and out of the basement, Gary and Petey trooping right behind him.

* * *

Slipping on their masks, the three approached Harrington House with little difficulty, appreciating the blind trust that the preps seem to have on the wielders of their rather gaudy invitations. They mixed in with the crowd and went to the refreshment table, where some ridiculously dressed students were hanging out.

Jimmy approached the gaggle of girls that hung around the punch bowl and sneaked his hands around their slender waists, causing them to squeak. "No alarm needed; it's just me girls," said Jimmy winking at Christy through his mask.

They giggled and Pinky playfully punched Jimmy on the arm, saying, "You gave us quite a fright there, Jimmy! I almost spilled my drink on my dress!"

"I don't really mind. I wouldn't mind wiping it off," replied Jimmy, squiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making the group giggle again. "You know, I think you girls look great-"continued Jimmy, steeling the girls away from the table. As the girls babbled about their fancy dresses, he looked over his shoulder and nodded to Petey and Gary before being steered to the dance floor.

Gary took his cue and walked over to Ivan and Constantinos, who were bickering over the school paper.

"I think this wouldn't make a good headline-", started Ivan again.

"-Are you kidding? This is why they invited us in the first place-", interrupted Constantinos, a more sour than usual look on his face.

"-So what if some rich kids invited us to their party? It's not that I was begging to go. We already have articles lined up-"

"-Dude, _you were bitching about this day and night_, that's qualified as begging-"

"-Guys, guys, guys! Stop this feud already? Here, why don't I help settle the feud by pushing you guys over here for no good reason?" said Gary loudly over the din, setting his hands over their shoulders and earning himself questioning looks.

"What the hell do you want, Smith?" asked Constantinos roughly, Ivan supplying a "Yeah, what the hell do YOU want?" Gary chuckled and said," I just wanna help out. Ease the tension and all that jazz."

Constantinos shook his head at him doubtfully and said, "How the hell could I trust you? I mean, dope boy over here might be fooled, but you're the one who egged me in front of Gloria before stealing my costume."

"Yeah, that's right- Hey wait, me? A dope boy? Why don't you repeat that again real close?" said Ivan angrily, forehead crunched in frustration.

"You have to be on something if you consider this pansy party more important than that Science Competition we won last month-"

"-Oh, and no doubt thanks to your PRECIOUS Gloria. Dammit, this would sell papers better than your stupid pedophilic crush-"

"-What did you say?! Why don't you come here so I can kick your Irish little ass-"

"-Bring it on, emo boy!"

As the two continued to bicker, the sociopath beside them pushed them gently towards the mass in the middle of the room, throwing in helpful insults to spike up the tension and fury. Before they were swallowed by the tangle of bodies that was having some sort of seizure (dancing, for all you common folks), Gary gave Petey a look over his shoulder, smirking sinisterly.

Petey was now left alone in the table, and very much nervous. He stole this thing from his uncle's wine cabinet, and he was feeling guilty yet again. This green pixie had knocked him out as a child when he mistook it for apple juice, and that was only a sip. Now, he was going to pour a whole bottle into this bowl, and God-knows-what would happen if someone drank from it.

_But Jimmy's counting on me, and Inez, and Chris... And I don't want Gary to think I'm a pussy anymore...Not that he wouldn't anyway, but at least I'll be at peace for a while…_ thought Petey, clenching his fist. _Besides, I've already knocked out that jerk, Olsen. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS._

A surge of confidence shot through his body and he put a hand in his sleeve, feeling a long, cool bottle strapped tightly on his arm. He pulled it out and unscrewed the top of the bottle before surreptitiously stirring in the contents, throwing the bottle over his head and accidentally knocking out a masked partier. He turned around and left the table to look for Jimmy and Gary, who were busy with their charges.

* * *

Chris was sweating profusely as he followed Inez and Bryce up the Harrington House, quickly slipping up the stairs without being noticed by the party-goers below. As they reached the second landing of the dorm, they heard weird noises coming from the sitting room. Bryce just went ahead to the locked doors leading to the preppie's rooms and was surprised to find out that they were unlocked. Inez followed him upstairs, Chris biting back a comment for the nth time this night.

They were trying to find his brother, Earl, who was missing from the party downstairs. The girl he was with right now also wanted to look for Earl's room; 'So we could move his stuff out without anyone noticing.' In reality though, Inez wanted to check for weapons that the preps might use against her or her brother, whom she was sure that Harrington's plans were known to.

In Chris' view, her plan seemed _okay_, but her bringing Bryce for their guide was, in his view, very unwise. He had this feeling that he was a traitor; that he was going to sell them to his clique leader, even if the girl had assured him of the prep's loyalty. There was just a certain something in his aura, something both ominous and heartbreaking at the same time…

They were now trying to find Earl's room and much to their disappointment, Bryce did not know where the little boy's room is, but Inez had suspected that he was just luring them into a trap. Chris had the same suspicion, but it was fleeting, and he was fooled by his ability to trust anyone, no matter who they would be. The girl decided to play along, and they were now walking aimlessly down the corridor of the dorms.

They stopped at a door and were now trying to break into a room (well, Inez was), and Chris was tapping his foot impatiently as the girl was picking the lock. Bryce clacked his tongue edgily and Inez growled, turned around and gave him a glare. He hurriedly muttered an apology and Inez looked at Chris.

"Be patient, why don't you? I've been out of practice for a while, and besides, you still owe me from class this morning," whispered Inez harshly, glaring not only at Chris, but Bryce as well, who was clacking his tongue again. Both recoiled and the girl turned back to what she was doing.

A few minutes later, the lock clicked and Inez squeaked in triumph. She motioned for them to follow her and they edged closer as she turned the knob. She was about to go in, but he stopped, twisted around, and retched on Chris' foot.

He jumped back into the other boy and shouted, "What the hell?!" before being pushed off by an equally offended Bryce. The girl held up a hand, pointed at the door and muttered, "Evil reproduction- Mating process- Between two completely revolting people. And by completely revolting, I meant fucking ugly."

The boy blinked and patted her back. "We'll go look for Earl's room while you go and…recover," said Chris, walking off to the next room with Bryce in tow, leaving her to suppress her dinner.

Once she was able to stand up, she caught on to them by the corner of the next hallway and joined them on the search, passing by several more rooms seemingly occupied by fornicating couples. Holding in the urge to throw a stink bomb in each room, she and the others made it to the end of the corridor and were now faced by a set of double doors.

"This is Derby's room, though I do not think that it's not possible for Earl to stay here," said Bryce, eye slightly twitching at the lie. Inez raised a brow at this and replied, "No offense to your clique leader an' all, but that jackass Derby wouldn't share his room to anyone, lest it be that arse Bif or his fine little arse Pinky."

Chris couldn't help but be amused at the girl's uncharacteristic anger and chalked it up to her inheriting her father's temper. "Then where do you suppose his room is?" asked Chris, smiling at the girl kindly.

"I'd like to think that the room next to Derby's is Bif's, so if he IS being trained to be their replacement…" said Bryce, trailing off as a shadow passed over his features, as if he recalled a particularly sour memory. He walked to the door beside the one next to the double doors, situated a little further away from where they stood. He tried to open it, but it seemed locked.

Inez stepped forward and the boy stepped aside to let her pick it. A look passed between them, a look that plainly said 'thanks', and it made Bryce very uncomfortable. Chris remained oblivious to this and asked, "So, this it?" The girl nodded and he smiled, thanking Bryce and unknowingly making him a bit more uncomfortable.

The girl inserted a piece of metal inside the doorknob and poked around it slowly, stopping as she hit the right spot. Another piece of metal, this time bended, was inserted and twisted around. A clicking sound was heard, and she quickly opened it, motioning for them to come inside quickly.

They went inside and closed the door softly, looking around in caution. As soon as they confirmed that no else but them was there, Chris let out a triumphant shout as he saw a PS2 adorned with gold star stickers. Inez gave him a warning glare and he clasped his hands together and bowed, offering an apology. Bryce excused himself to the bathroom, and she let him for he really, really looked sick.

"Seems like we've got a long road ahead o' us, ei guvnah? Your bruddah is one 'ell o' a packa'" said Inez in a Cockney accent as she looked at the piles of boxes underneath the bed. When the bespectacled boy didn't reply, she looked up from the bed and saw him lying down the ground. She shifted into a fighting stance immediately and tensed, shouting, "Bryce! Where the hell are you?"

"Here."

She spin around with an elbow raised, replying,"Don't you fucking turn on us-!"

The last thing she saw was a flash of wood before darkness took her.

* * *

Loosening his grip on his bat, he looked at the unconscious girl that he just so happened to betray moments ago. His insides felt cold as he stared at his 'friend's' limp forms, bruises blossoming on their faces.

The girl's words echoed in his mind. "Don't you fucking turn on us-!" But he had no choice.

If he was going to restore his status…If he was going to stop being the prep's lapdog…Then he would do anything. Including selling his first true friends (besides from Parker) to that mongrel, Derby Harrington.

A hand suddenly clasped Bryce's shoulder, which made him turn around and swing his bat.

"Hey! Loosen up, you almost hit me," said Bif, wrestling the weapon from Bryce. The smaller boy's eyes narrowed as he stepped back. "Where's Harrington?" he asked, voice shaking slightly.

"I'm here Montrose. And I must say, I didn't know you'd have the guts to proceed with our plan," said Derby, stepping in the room with his arms crossed. He was followed by Tad, Chad and Justin, who were ordered instantaneously to carry Chris and Inez to the greenhouse. He noticed Bryce's blank expression and chuckled.

Putting a hand on Bryce's shoulder, Derby said, "It was the right thing to do, Montrose. After all they're just swine; worthless commoners who should be honored that they are sacrificed for a noble cause."

"Yeah…" muttered Bryce quietly. "Worthless…"

He blinked and shrugged off Derby's hand, grabbing his cricket bat from Bif before stepping out of the room. Bif gave him a curious glance and asked, "What the devil is wrong with him? Shouldn't he be happy that we're taking him back?"

Derby's brows furrowed and he replied, "He must be so ecstatic that he couldn't express it by mere words or action. It…happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, that must be it," said Bif, nodding to his boss. Derby fought the urge to roll his eyes at the boy's stupidity and walked out of the room with him.

"And Bif?"

"Yes Derby?"

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on Montrose."

Bif agreed and they walked down the corridor, footsteps echoing in the dark.

* * *

Parker stared at the dance floor in horror. The students were writhing horribly as they drunkenly bumped into each other, giggling and tripping. Several harlequins and contortionists were forced to be chairs, a couple of animals were had been forced inside, and two of the three bands they've hired had long since disappeared with a couple of male and female groupies up into the dorm rooms.

He looked around to find his fellow guard, only to find him on a human couch, making out with a random band member who vaguely looked like that ugly bassist whose nudie pics he accidentally saw on the internet/!? (He remembered that he ended up almost having eye surgery, for he had been trying to wash his eyes with bleach all night after his horrendous discovery).

He pulled them apart and grabbed his fellow guard before trying to shout at him, only to be angrily reprimanded by the ugly bassist. The prep landed a blow on his already disfigured face, which made him cry and caught the attention of one of his bandmates.

The guitarist sighed and pulled the bassist away, saying, "I'm sorry for that. He's kind of touched in the head. And please ask that guy you're holding not to sue: We've already had enough law suits from the pre-teens this guy had molested."

The prep gave him a weird look before being elbowed in the stomach. "Oww! What was that for, Gord?!" said Parker, doubling over as he recovered from the blow. "I was making out with one of the hottest guys on earth when YOU barged in! Good lord, you're so ignorant, you know that?" replied Gord, who had his arms crossed and admittedly looked frightening, despite his small stature.

"You were suppose to check why they were getting rowdy in here, not to stick your tongue down some fugly guy's throat!" shouted Parker, who had recovered from the elbow, spurred by the other boy's atrocious remarks.

He removed his mask and wiped at his brow, looking at the dance floor again. "What the hell happened to these paupers anyway?" he asked, remembering his purpose.

"Someone surreptitiously spiked the punch with absinth," said Gord casually, also removing his mask. Horror struck the black-haired boy and he quickly rushed to the snacks table, dragging Gord behind him. He dipped a finger in the bowl and swiped it at the remains of drink, licked it and flinched.

"It IS absinth. No wonder they're smashed. It's practically crack and booze in one," said Parker, faltering when he noticed that Gord was making lascivious motions at the bassist again. He struck him at the top of his head and said, "Will you quit that! We're in a bit of a situation here."

The smaller boy massaged the spot where he hit him and glared, saying, "I do know that, you know. But we have no idea who did this." The taller boy frowned and pointed at the bottom of the stairs. "How 'bout those three?"

* * *

Jimmy, Gary and Petey had finally reunited, all three looking worse for the wear. They were about to go up the stairs when they heard someone shout, "Hey!"

The three turned around and saw Parker and Gord approaching them. Jimmy clacked his tongue and looked at Gary and Petey, who looked right back at him.

"Can you guys handle this for me?" he said, and Gary replied, "Go ahead; Me and Femme Boy can handle this." Jimmy turned to Petey and the sailor boy could only nod in agreement. The bald boy smiled from underneath the mask and ran upstairs, pulling out his BB gun as he went.

The preps got to them as Jimmy disappeared. "Where the heck does that pauper think he's going?" said Parker as he and Gord neared them, looking at Gary.

"Nowhere you need to know, preppie. Unless the both of you want a room, I don't see any reason why I should let you guys through," replied Gary coolly.

Parker frowned. "Gary Smith? Is that you? We didn't invite you- Holy shit," gasped Parker, breath hitching in his chest. "Hopkins the one in the hockey mask! Gord, alert them at once!" Gord snatched at his belt, but only got to swipe his leather pants.

"It's not here," said Gord, groping at his absurdly tight pants, looking for his walky-talky. Parker did the same, having similar results.

"I'm thinking that you're groping your asses for these?" said Gary, waving the two walky-talkies at their faces. "Give me those!" exclaimed Parker, trying to grab them. Gary jumped back at the stairs, raising them up beyond the prep's reach.

"Hey Pikachu, catch!" shouted Gary, throwing the walky-talkies to the said costumed man near the fireplace. The giant yellow mouse tried to catch it, but it slipped between his fingers and went right inside the fireplace, causing Parker and Gord to shout in anger.

They both turned at Smith, fuming, fists balled up. Gary smirked and threw his metal mask away, grabbing Petey's and chucking it aside. He leaned against the trembling boy and said, "Well Petey, you ready to kick some ass?" The boy whined and Gary smirked. He pushed away from Petey and put his hands inside his pockets.

Gary jerked his head upwards and said, "Let's go, fairies." Both preps growled and rushed forward, and Gary raised his fists, keeping one foot behind Petey so he can kick him forward later to use as a shield.

* * *

The floor was blurry and the world kept spinning, and it did not help with the spectacular pain that Inez felt from her jaw. She blinked several times before fully opening her eyes. Judging from her slightly loose limbs, it hadn't been too long since they were knocked out. She tried to struggle from her bonds but they were thick, and she couldn't find the stiletto/!?/ she stuck at her back pocket.

"Looking for this?" said a silky voice from within the room. She froze and frowned. _I know that voice…_She thought, wondering briefly before letting out a laugh. The owner of the voice frowned at this, and he stepped forward and ripped her mask off.

"I knew that you didn't have the cajones to do this by yourself, pendejo," said Inez, smirking at Derby. The boy only sneered, playing with the girl's stiletto. "I only make use of my resources, Miss Vercetti. I'm sure you understand that," replied Derby.

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact. But when it comes to matters of revenge and honor, I think it's best to do it on your own," said Inez, tilting her head to the side. Derby shook his head and let out a soft chuckle.

"But that's just a waste. Why not use it when it's there, right? It's a shame, really. You could've been with us. You could've just accepted our loving invitation of camaraderie and settle into our aristocratic abode. But you refused. Such a shame, really," Derby sighed. Inez was about reply when the stiletto the prep was playing with cut her shoulder as it was thrown away. She bit her lip and prevented a grunt from escaping her mouth.

"Hurts doesn't it? Just like when you humiliated me right in front of the whole school the first day you had come here. You don't know the humiliation I felt, the shame of being knocked down by a filthy commoner, a commoner who had already shamed me when her mongrel father refused-"

"-¡No arrastre a mi padre en esto, usted híbrido! Don't drag my father into this, you bastard! This is between you and me," shouted Inez, looking at him with such fierce intensity.

The prep only sneered at this, but he backed up a couple of steps. "No, not really, it's not all about you and me. Young Chris here-"-he looked at the boy tied behind Inez-"-also made the same mistake of refusing my benevolent offer of luxury. And so, I sadly had to take his brother away from him, for his own good."

Inez snorted.

"'For his own good'. 'For his own good'- Can you even hear how stupid you sound? Harrington, if you're as smart as you claim to be, I'd shut my trap and let us go before you get hurt," retorted Inez, fumbling with the ropes behind her. Derby's eye twitched and he snapped his fingers. Two preps promptly stood her up and separated her from Chris, who was still unconscious.

Derby caressed her cheek and she responded with a high kick, but Derby was too fast and he dodged. The prep on her right then punched her in the stomach, causing her to cry out.

"Think you can knock me out? I think that you've been hit too hard in the head, Miss Inez. But no matter… I'll knock some sense back into your pretty little head," said Derby, massaging his fists. Inez rolled her eyes and said, "THAT-is so clichéd."

"Why you little-"

Inez broke free of the prep's grasps and landed an axe kick on Derby's shoulder, knocking him down. Justin attempted to grab her, but she kicked his head and chest, and she turned to Chad to knee him before she banged her head against his skull. She smirked and was about to continue, but a bat descended on her back, making her shout in pain and fall on her knees.

Derby clutched his shoulder as he stood up, staring at the girl with pure hatred and fury. He shouted, "You bitch!" before punching her with all his might. Inez' head snapped back, blood spurting from her mouth.

"How dare you injure us?! You-You greasy, ungrateful little whore!" he shouted, spit flying. Inez just laughed, looking up at Derby's outraged face.

"Not so eloquent now, are you Harrington?" teased Inez, and she was rewarded with a back slap.

"That the best you've got, bastardo incestuoso?" she spat, smirking with difficulty as she stood up. Derby growled and shouted for the preps, before assaulting her with another fist.

Bryce looked on, horrified at what he's done. He shook his head and panted, "Th-this isn't what we planned!" Bif rolled his eyes and replied, "You don't expect Derby to tell you the truth now, pauper?"

The smaller boy snapped.

Bryce ran forward with his bat raised in the air, ready to strike-

-He fell to the floor with a dull thud, head spinning at the impact-

-Bif stomped on his stomach, heart still beating wildly at the split-second incident. He leaned against his bat, rubbing his temples. "Almost got away from me, you freak," he muttered, grabbing the boy and dragging him to the locked doors in the corner. He opened the stairway and chucked him inside, locking him in before coming into the fray, hitting the beaten girl at the back with his bat

Inez screamed in agony as another shot connected with her back, wracking her body in pain. She fell to her knees and panted harshly, blinking away the blood and sweat that ran down her forehead. She let out a sharp cry as Derby made her look up by pulling her head back.

"Had enough yet, Vercetti?" asked Derby, relishing the pain that was clearly etched on her face. Inez said nothing. Instead, she made an odd gurgling noise at the back of her throat and spat at his face. He retaliated by slapping her hard, making her yelp.

"Don't worry, the show's not over yet," Derby muttered, wiping the spit from his cheek. He turned around and stepped aside. Inez looked up and saw the Yates tied down to a chair, mouths and eyes covered with duct tape. She growled and tried to stand up, but she was too weak.

"N-no…Not them…S-stop…Let them go," gasped Inez, blinking. They just laughed and Derby replied, "It's not all about you, Inez. They did something inexplicably stupid too, and well, they're getting the same treatment as well. Now, enough of this..." He signaled the other preps and they started walking to the tied brothers, some looking hesitant.

* * *

Suddenly, Chad flew forward and all turned to the entrance. But before they could recognize who it was, pellet after pellet flew inside, knocking down a couple more of the preps. The other surviving members ducked underneath the tanks and flower boxes surrounding them to avoid the barrage and the pellets ricocheting off the walls and objects.

Inez looked up and saw Jimmy hurrying towards her, throwing the gun aside. "Shit, what happened to you?" said Jimmy, kneeling beside her and untying the ropes.

"They beat me up. Bryce got knocked out when he tried to help me, and I'm sure that you saw them about to kick the Yates' asses," replied Inez, closing her eyes.

"Damn it, don't fall asleep on me," said Jimmy. Spotting a stiletto stuck on the floor, he grabbed it and used it to cut the ropes. When they were finally cut, Jimmy caught her before she fell down and pulled out a thin flask from his shirt.

He twisted it open and let tipped it to her lips. It was a sort of energy drink that the nerds made. He really didn't understand anything that they said when they were explaining what it did (something about platelets and adrenaline), but the bottomline was that it makes anyone strong and awake freakily fast.

The girl drained the drink and feebly opened her eyes. "The heck was that?" she asked, feeling some strength return to her limbs. "Some drink that the nerds made. C'mon, I need you to drag Chris and Earl away from here," said Jimmy, helping her stand up.

"Who are you?" said Tad, startling the two. The preps had come out of their hiding places, all confused. Jimmy pulled off his mask and threw it aside before replying, "It's me, Spencer. Now tell me, where the hell is your boss?"

Derby walked forward and pushed Tad aside. "You are NOT supposed to be here. You're gate crashing, you plebe," said Derby, forgetting who he was talking to in his anger.

"What happened to 'James'?" said Jimmy mockingly, saying his name in an overtly gross accent.

"You're barging into a personal matter Hopkins, and I do not appreciate it. I suggest you get out of here before we administer a royal beatdown on your undeserving head," warned Derby, looking at Jimmy dangerously.

"I've kicked all of your asses before, and I'll kick all of your asses again," responded Jimmy, unfazed by the threat.

"Fine," muttered Derby.

He turned to the other preps and said, "You've heard the man. Let's make him see the error of his ways. We ARE of pure blood, right? (They shouted, "YEAH!") We ARE of better breed, right? (They shouted in agreement again.) Then let's go and show this pauper what we're made of!"

They all shouted and clamored, and Derby faced Jimmy again, malice sparkling on his face. Jimmy tensed and felt Inez walk beside him. He turned to her said, "Get the brothers and get out of here!"

"A Vercetti never backs down from a challenge, even when it involves a mansion full of enemies and a machine gun," said Inez, looking at the preps with a sort of murderous gleam in her eyes.

Tad and Justin moved forward with their bats and Jimmy looked at them too. Tad threw an egg at Jimmy, which he dodged. He charged at the smaller boy but had to move aside as he swung his bat at him. Jimmy ducked as Tad swung at him again, and was barely able to move as he moved the bat to Jimmy's direction. Tad drew back and swung his bat once more with all his might, but hit air as Jimmy jumped back. He spun and was thrown off balance, stumbling and losing his weapon.

The bare-headed boy took this opportunity to go inside the boy's defenses and buried his fist deep into the auburn-haired boy's stomach before following up with a punch combination on his skull. The shorter boy coughed and fell with a groan as Jimmy ended his combo with a knee. Jimmy whistled to the other preps, saying, "Who's next?!"

Meanwhile, Inez was stepping left and right while avoiding Justin's vicious assault. As the bat swung low, she jumped and hit the boy with a kick and landed on her feet. Catching him off-guard, she continued her attack; elbow on the chest, fist on his nose, knee on his stomach. Then she grabbed him by his horrendous yellow vest and flipped him over her head. She grabbed the fallen boy's cricket bat and threw it at his face. "And THAT is payback for nearly ripping my hair out," she muttered, bitterly massaging her scalp.

Chad and Jimmy were now engaged in a fist fight, and Jimmy was having slight difficulty for the dark boy was sporting metal knuckles. He dodged the left hook that the other boy threw, and blocked the right, wincing as the metal connected with his forearm. The dark boy sensed his weakness and assaulted the other boy mercilessly. Jimmy swore as the metal cut his flesh and bled as Chad kept up his relentless assault.

He faked moving by showing his face to the right of his guard and narrowly missed having a broken nose as the other boy's fist appeared. He ducked his head back, but as he moved to his side he slipped and fell down to the floor.

Chad took this opportunity and punched down at Jimmy's exposed face, but he was too quick and had rolled out of the way. Jimmy's hand scraped the floor for some sort of weapon and found the handle of a cricket bat.

He grasped it in his hands and swung it at Chad, who was about to attack. It struck him and jarred the boy, and Jimmy took this opportunity to tackle him and maul him with punches. Making sure that the boy was unconscious, he stood up and looked at Inez, who pointed behind him.

He looked back and ducked as a fist made its way to his face. He backed up and saw Bif's arm pull back, and he jumped back as it moved forward. He went back in and they traded punches; Jimmy blocking a right jab and tried to get in a hook, Bif ducked the hook and went in for an uppercut, hardly dodged by Jimmy. Jimmy tried for a left hook but was denied by Bif, who followed up his uppercut with a combination of hooks and jabs.

Once he found an opening, he countered Bif's attack with his own combo, but the former champion dodged every fist. He moved in once again, and Jimmy had to pull back and switch to defense. Then, as Bif's hand moved in for another punch, Jimmy muttered, "What the hell…Why not…", before he rushed forward and kneed him in the groin.

"Not…fair…" Bif groaned before falling down. Jimmy kicked him there again before replying, "Anything is fair in war and love, especially war."

Both siblings then turned to Derby, who looked stricken by the turn of events. They moved towards him and he backed up, laughing nervously.

"It was all just a great big misunderstanding, right? I would never really hurt you James! And darling Miss Helena, I would make sure that these horrible, vicious, savage men get what they deserve," said Derby, sweating and smiling at them, looking a little bit maniacal.

"Bite my leather ass," muttered Inez, wiping her bloody mouth. Jimmy rolled his eyes, saying "Yeah. Sure. And I'm pretty sure that you're one of those 'horrible, vicious, savage men'," as his hands curled into fists yet again.

Derby let out a squeak as he hit a table, and he secretly looked for a weapon behind his back. He laughed and said, "Oh, but don't be absurd! If your hurt me, you'll be just like us!"

"Au contraire, Monsieur Derby," said Inez. "First off, we're not advocates of in-breeding. Second: Sure, we might be a tad worse than you 'cause we're going to do the same thing to you, but it'll sure as hell feel nice," continued Jimmy.

Both of them were in alarming proximity to Derby now, and were about to hit him when he flung out a BB gun and aimed it at their faces. "Don't come any closer, or I shoot!" shouted Derby, regaining some of his confidence.

Jimmy raised a brow at Inez and asked, "Where the hell did you fit that?" "Put it inside Chris's pseudo wings," answered Inez, shrugging. They raised their arms and Derby let out a weak chuckle, giving himself a congratulatory handshake inside his head.

"Now then, why don't the both of you- What are you doing?!" said Derby, shouting out the last part as Inez walked to the table. "I WILL shoot you, you harlot," he spat, nervously putting his finger on the trigger.

"I'm not going to do anything, honest!" said Inez, shaking her hands up in the air. Jimmy snorted and she gave him a glare, causing him to say, "What?"

Derby raised the BB gun to her face and she reassuringly said, "Seriously I'm not gonna do anything!" His expression didn't change, and she sighed before flopping her hands down.

"Okay, maybe just one thing….-"

She rushed at the table and dodged the rush of bullets that came at her before she grabbed a weird hockey stick-like hook and used it to knock Derby upside the head. She smacked it against the prep's hand, causing him to drop the gun, and she hooked his neck before she threw him to Jimmy, shouting, "Catch!"

Jimmy caught him with a fist buried deep in the head prep's gut, before unleashing a flurry of punches and knees to his body. Inez looked on, intrigued by this knock down, smacking Bif's face with her wooden hockey hook as he tried to get up.

A sickening crack echoed in the room, followed by a scream and a thud as Derby Harrington fell to the ground, once again defeated by one Jimmy Hopkins. The girl smiled at her brother and stepped towards him, walking over the head prep's beaten body.

"Need a hand?" said Inez, surveying her brother with pride. Jimmy snorted and brushed off his pants.

"I think you need to help those guys out first," said Jimmy, pointing his thumb behind him.

The girl looked over her shoulder and gasped. She had forgotten all about Chris and Earl, and they were currently squiggling in their chairs, trying to get out of their bindings. She rushed over to them and Jimmy followed her, amused.

She tried to undo the knots by hand, but Jimmy reminded her of her dagger. Rushing back to where she was bound several moments ago, she took her stiletto and rushed back to the brothers. She cut the ropes around their stomach, arms and legs and Jimmy finally ripped the duct tape covering their eyes and mouths.

Chris gasped for air and Earl fell down from where he sat. Jimmy raised the small kid up and he clung to the older boy's neck, giving Jimmy no other option but to carry him. Chris, on the other hand, was being assaulted with questions and nags from Inez.

"Stop it, will you? I'm alright!"

"No, you're not! You've been bound and gagged for a while. What if-"

"-Dude, you're the one who's bleeding and looks like a horror story!"

"Don't mind me. I'll be okay. We have to get you and Earl to the infirmary."

"The only one who needs to go to the infirmary right now is you and Jimmy. Man, you guys are either extremely stupid or awesome to take on these guys alone."

"Quit it, both of you. Jeez, you're giving me headaches," cut in Jimmy.

"Chris, you okay?" asked Earl, who was in Jimmy's arms.

Chris looked away from Inez and he looked at his brother with a tender expression. "Don't worry Earl. Everything's alright," he replied, hands tucking inside his pants.

"Except for you guys," said Inez again, arms crossed as she tersely looked at Chris before looking at Earl. "It's going to be alright, Earl. You and your brother would just go to the clinic for a while and-"started Inez.

"-You and your brother are coming with us," interrupted Chris. And lo, another row happened between him and Inez. Jimmy shook his head and was about to interrupt when a voice behind them interrupted their verbal clash.

"You've beaten all the tyrants, saved the girl AND the boys. Congratulations Hopkins, you have proven yet again that you are the one true Bisexual King of Bullworth. Salutations," said Gary sarcastically, bowing down to Jimmy and forced Petey down so he would bow as well.

"Yeah, no one needs to be reminded of that Gary. And what happened to you guys?" asked Jimmy. Petey looked up and his eyes widened, and he didn't notice the genuine smile that had appeared on Gary's face.

All four of them noticed that the two newcomers were as bad as them: Gary had a cut lip and his blue trenchcoat was cut in places. His vest was also ruined, and his boots had several bands missing.

Petey, on the other hand, was doing none too well himself, and his sailor suit was reduced to shreds. He had a black eye, and looked as if he was about to pass out anytime. And his shorts were missing too.

"Petey here is a pretty useful shield, and some of the drunks even threw several dollars down his shorts. Shame really, Gord accidentally ripped it when he and Petey were hanging from the ceiling," said Gary, patting Petey consolingly on the shoulder.

"Wait, wha-" started Jimmy.

"-Long story, Jim-boy. Maybe some other time," interrupted Gary, dragging Petey along as he got nearer to them.

Jimmy sighed and stretched. They were finally done with their mission, and as Gary said, he'd beaten the freaks, saved his sister, and saved some dudes; though the last part of Gary's comment was something he'd rather keep to himself. He couldn't wait for bed…

The group looked around and saw the bodies of the preps scattered around the room. Some were stirring, others were still out cold, and Tad seemed to be having a flashback. Inez retrieved her stiletto from the chairs and her gun from Derby, kicking him again as she did. Jimmy did the same, though he only needed to pick up his BB gun.

As they walked back to the rest of the group, they overheard Gary saying, "-and then strip them down to their undies. It'lll be _magical._" Chris raised a brow in apprehension, but he giggled nervously. "Sounds like a good idea," replied Chris, grinning as he released Earl's ears, which he had been covering while they were talking.

"And I'm not sure I want to hear this, but if it involves Chris covering Earl's ears, I think I need to know about it," said Jimmy, standing beside Inez, who had leaned against Petey.

"You'll see Jimmy. You'll see," said Gary maliciously, a dark grin on his face.

* * *

Shouts, wolf-whistling, guitars and animal noises echoed in the dimmed main room of the Harrington House. Derby stirred awake as he felt squirming around him. He was about to tell them off when he realized that people were staring at him and that he was tied up with the other preps.

In their underwear.

"Argh! What the bloody hell is happening in here?" shouted Derby, struggling against his bonds like the rest of his clique members.

"We're not quite sure either, Derby," Bif answered from somewhere. "When we woke up we were already naked and tied up like this."

As they resumed struggling, a spotlight had shined on them and they stopped. The din had died down too, and another spotlight had lightened up, causing everyone to look at whom it was shining at.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for you enjoyment, the boys of Harrington House has prepared a special presentation for all of us!" shouted the boy in the spotlight, silver hair shining in the light. Parker and Gord froze in horror as Smith winked especially at them.

"You see, they're feeling rather spectacular one day after watching Jackass and Wildboys, and well…"

A horn boomed somewhere and several people screamed. Small tremors jarred the room, and the doors leading to the room were thrown from its hinges as a small elephant burst inside, nose high up in the air as it trumpeted madly. The trainer that walked beside it looked odd, as his face was covered with a gas mask.

"Does everyone have their gas masks? You can get them from femme boy over their by the stairs. Remember: We are NOT liable for nausea, dizziness, vapors or any medical ailment that this act my cause you. So stop being such a cheap bastard and line our pockets already!" shouted Gary, looking over at his unwilling partner in crime, whom. in addition to being a cashier, was being grabbed in inappropriate places by really unappealing drunks.

"Alrgiht, Alright-Stop picking at my coat, Jar-Jar- Here it is: The Harrington House presents: 'The Golden Shower'."

All the preps shouted in horror and screamed in high-pitched girly voices as the small elephant faced its bottom directly in front of them as the trainer rubbed it, looking at them through his gas masked face.

* * *

Somewhere out there, two jocks were shouting their asses off, hysterically asking for help.

* * *

"That…was very, very, VERY disgusting. But I admit, I did think that they made it look artistically tragic and classy," said Inez, picking at the loose threads of her legwarmers.

"And you know, gold really DOES look good on Harrington," added Jimmy, making the others laugh and push him on the back.

They were outside the Infirmary, waiting for Gary as he took his medication. It had been two weeks since the Harrington House fiasco, and they were enjoying the view of the preps being laughed at every way they went. Didn't hurt that they were on kitchen and cleaning duties as a punishment for beating up Chris and Inez (Not to mention nearly giving Dr. Crabblesnitch a heart attack as he got a personal visit from Inez's father and two of his other friend's).

"Man, that was an exciting first month. This happen a lot?" asked Inez.

"Hopefully, it wont again. It took me two fucking hours to remove the smell from my skin," grumbled Jimmy, getting a murmur of agreement from the other two.

"Hello Inez," said a familiar voice, making the girl look up. Jimmy's eyes narrowed and Petey recoiled, but Inez smiled at the boy warmly and said, "Hey Bryce. See you later at class." He nodded and smiled back, mysteriously blushing before walking off into the school.

"I still think you should drop all of the classes you have with him," said Jimmy, staring at doors contemptuously. "Then I'd have to drop almost every subject I have," answered Inez.

Jimmy looked outraged and shouted, "What?! You-"Inez interrupted, saying "Zip it," before he could complain further.

The door to clinic opened and out came Gary, whose expression was a cross between frustrated, sick, and blissfully stoned.

"Miss me?" he asked, arms spread wide open as he tried to hug Jimmy, who managed to throw him off, saying, "Dammit, aren't these meds supposed to control your crazy?"

"It is, but it'll take a few minutes to work," answered Petey, who was now unsuccessfully trying to pry Gary's hands off of him.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask you this last week, but are you really bi Jimmy?" asked Inez, putting both of her hands against her brother's shoulder, looking at him in a confrontational manner.

Jimmy shrugged and said, "Yeah. That's why me and Trent were arguing back in photo class. We were supposed to meet, but he was late, and I told on Kirby that that acne-riddled freak was telling everyone how they made-out."

Inez blinked and Petey stopped struggling, making him completely vulnerable to Gary's noogie. The girl suddenly hugged him and said, "And here I thought you were completely gay and in love with dad! Coming to Halloween like him and all…"

Jimmy shouted incredulously and pried her off of him before he shouted obscenities at her, which only made the girl giggle. As the four continued to roughhouse, they didn't notice the two large steroid junkies that were trying to catch their attention. Only when the larger one shouted did they notice them.

"JIMMY! TED WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!" shouted Damon, causing them to stop.

Ted shooed him to the side and walked forward. "You know what I came here for, Jimmy. The nerds and non-cliques are signing up on OUR sign-up lists, and now they're even using OUR pool! Hell, even that guy in pink over there goes in to practice every night!" shouted Ted, pointing an accusatory finger in Pete's direction.

The group froze as all eyes turned on Petey, who was as pink as his shirt.

_Oh no. Oh HELL no._ _Not another mission…_ thought Jimmy, almost whining.

* * *

End note: Umm, yeah. That's 31 pages to, you know, make up for lost time. I could've posted this last, last week but I got lazy and…-sighs- I wont be able to update until June, unless a miracle happens and I get the next chapter finished next week. I have a college entrance examination to study for, not to mention the damnable National College Assessment Exam thing. ARGH IT ALL.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Flames, death threats, inquiries, con-crit and other forms of comments are highly appreciated. Again, sorry for the wait, and thanks for the view!! 3 3 3 (Cookies and milk for everyone!! 3)


End file.
